


Sombra and Celestia's Wedding

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Fudo family receives the most amazing news: Sombra and Celestia are finally getting married! The family soon goes, along with Felicity, straight to Equestria after having some time off from school to help out and watch the wedding up close, but unknown to anyone, a dark force is on the verge to get Sombra back into the side of evil. Will they succeed? Time to read and find out!
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), King Sombra/Princess Celestia, Princess Luna/Thorax
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just trying to distract you guys with more filler stories until a big special Double Feature I have planned for next month!

It was a normal day all around so far as it was about to be a lazy weekend with not a lot going on, especially with school being out for a while as it was vacation time, though the Fudo siblings were catching up on their Magic School homework so they could have the rest of the weekend and the week to do whatever they wanted.

"Kids, your cousin's going to visit us for her school vacation too," Mo smiled to her children. "Won't that be fun?"

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Mo smiled from their excitement as she walked off.

"Okay, Flick is coming over," Akito told his siblings. "We should make this an exciting visit."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"What should we do?" Akito asked.

"Hmm... Visit Ash and Emi?" Estelle replied.

"I think they're too busy," Akito shrugged. "Visit Jenny?"

"Spending time with her parents." Vincent said.

"Well, it'll come to us later." Akito replied.

"Besides, we should probably just ask what Felicity would like to do," Estelle smiled. "It might hit around then."

"Right, it's not like the answer is just going to come right to us." Vincent said.

A magical portal seemed to open up to show their new friend who had Witch School with them in school like when their parents and aunt were in high school.

"Hey, Elyse." The Fudo siblings greeted.

"I think there was a mix-up in the Magical Realms." Elyse told them as she took out a letter addressed to the family.

"You're right, Elyse." Atticus said as he walked in as he took out a letter addressed to Elyse's family.

"Sorry about that, Detective Fudo." Elyse said to him as they switched letters.

"No harm done," Atticus smiled before looking at the envelope. "Huh... You kids hear from your Uncle Sombra lately?"

"He's been quiet," Estelle said. "We were worried, but he told us not to worry too much about him."

"Well, maybe this letter from him will tell us," Atticus smiled. "And it's the fancy kind of letter."

"But the only time someone sends a fancy kind of letter is when-" Vincent started.

"Now, now, let me see..." Atticus said as he took a look at the letter which was actually an invitation. " _'You are cordially invited to the wedding of'_ -" he then gasped at the names written on the invitation. "Celestia and Uncle Sombra?!"

"Celestia and Uncle Sombra are getting married?!" Estelle beamed.

"I guess we'll have to start calling her Aunt Celestia." Vincent smiled.

"Looks like we have another wedding in Equestria to look forward to." Atticus smiled back to his kids.

"Yeah... That's what we'll do!" Akito said as they now had something to do for when Felicity comes over.

"Oh, an Equestrian wedding is perfect." Estelle smiled.

"We'll tell her when she gets here," Atticus smiled back. "I'll go tell your mother about this."

The Fudo siblings beamed as they were now excited for two reasons as Elyse went back to her own home.

"This is so exciting!" Estelle beamed.

"It is," Akito smiled. "I'm sure like most visits, it'll be one to remember."

"Oh, for sure." Vincent added.

"I just know Felicity will be excited." Estelle smiled back.

"I'm sure she's very psyched about seeing us right this minute." Vincent smiled at his younger twin siblings.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Felicity was packing a bag before sighing a bit.

"We'll miss you." Evie smiled.

"Yes, but do my cousins miss me?" Felicity wondered. "Maybe I should just stay here."

"Oh, come on; of course they miss you." Mal said.

"Besides, you've wanted to visit for weeks," Evie added. "We'll take care of Auradon Prep for you."

"Hmph... Sure..." Felicity smirked a bit as she took just one bag since she wouldn't be gone long. "Just about ready."

"All right, when you're good to go, I'll give you a spell to take you there." Mal smiled.

"Thanks, Mal." Felicity smiled back.

Maleficent stared from inside her new home which was a pet cage due to her defeat from their first day at Auradon Prep.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Felicity firmly pouted as she decided to visit the bathroom before she would say goodbye to everybody. "My mother is a better mother than you could be."

Maleficent glared at Felicity as she was stuck in her lizard form.

* * *

Felicity came to the bathroom just as Audrey was there, putting on her make-up in front of the mirror. _'Oh, great.'_ The young vampire thought to herself.

"You know, Felicity, I was wondering," Audrey smirked a bit. "How do you put on lipstick without a mirror? I mean, you have no reflection, right?"

"Actually, I do... It's complicated to explain..." Felicity said as she forced herself to talk with the "Queen Bee" of Auradon Prep.

"You know, you shouldn't have to hang out with Mal," Audrey said to her. "Your mother helped save my mother's life."

"Oui, but who I want to hang out with is my decision and mine alone." Felicity said.

"I guess you're a mishmash." Audrey smirked.

"...What?" Felicity asked.

"Your father was a villain... Your mother was a hero..." Audrey replied. "What does that mean for you? I guess we'll never know... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to visit the spa with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

Felicity watched her go as she began to feel dejected about what Audrey said about her.

"Friendship is hard, isn't it?" A voice asked her.

"Who said that?" Felicity asked with a yelp.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you..." The voice told her. "You want to help, but almost no one will let you."

"Well, I don't know about that." Felicity smiled bashfully.

"But I do..." The voice told her. "Allow me to help you help others... Just as long as you keep this little secret between us."

"Um, well..." Felicity said before thinking it over before answer. "O-Okay."

"That's a good little girl..." The voice told her. "We'll become great friends with your help... I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Felicity called out.

"My name is Rabia." The voice replied.

"Rabia... I've heard that name before... But where...?" Felicity asked herself.

"Goodbye, for now, my dear..." The voice said as it soon faded away.

"Well, that just happened." Felicity said to herself.

* * *

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos waited together to tell Felicity goodbye, but luckily, she was only to be gone for a few days. Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane decided to come to say goodbye too.

"So maybe we could visit Queen Elsa sometime." Ben smiled at Mal.

"Hmm..." Mal paused thoughtfully.

"It sure would be fun." Murkrow said.

"Sure wish I could go somewhere fun!" Dude spoke up.

Felicity soon came out with her luggage as she came to see her friends.

"Ready?" Mal asked.

"Yes, but first... Goodbye, everybody." Felicity replied.

"We'll see you when you get back." Meowstic smiled.

Felicity gave a small smile back as they all shared goodbye hugs with each other.

"You take care of yourself, kid." Jay said like a big brother would.

"Ah, Jay." Felicity rolled her eyes playfully. Once she was ready to go, Mal then got the spell ready.

Mal took out her spellbook as she held out a hand towards Felicity before her eyes briefly glowed. "'You are on your way off to go to be with family, Don't let this travel spell lead you astray'."

Felicity soon glowed as she was teleported away from Auradon and was now on the way to Southdale.

* * *

And where soon enough, she ended up at her cousins' house. Felicity looked around as she was in the guest room with her luggage. She came out the door and gave a small smile to see banners that welcomed her over as the house was cleaned up a bit for her.

"Hey, that was fast." Akito chuckled a bit.

"Hi, guys." Felicity smiled.

"Felicity, hey," Estelle smiled back. "We're making a special dinner for you. Maybe you'd like to tell us about your new school while we wait, because we have a bigger surprise after."

"A big surprise?" Felicity beamed. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, trust us; once you hear what the surprise is, you'll love that we left it as a surprise." Vincent smiled.

"Well, all right, I won't pry," Felicity smiled back as she walked out of the guest room with them. "I gotta tell you, Auradon just gets crazier and crazier sometimes, but at least there's the Mad for Tea Café."

"Is that like your hang-out spot?" Estelle asked.

"Ah, yes," Felicity nodded. "We usually go there together after school to do homework or just chill out."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I'll have to show you sometime." Felicity smiled back.

"Hello, Felicity," Mo smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, are your parents and brother coming?" Atticus added.

"They're going to come by tomorrow, so Mal spelled me over," Felicity replied. "They had to help Adam and Belle with some arrangements."

"Guess we'll be seeing them at the surprise." Akito smiled.

The cousins hung out together a while as Atticus and Mo decided to work on a special dinner for Felicity's visit. The teenagers sat outside together as Felicity told them a story from Auradon Prep to pass the time as they shared a laugh from one of the stories.

"So we all got the birthright jewels back in time for The Jewel-Bilee, and I scared Zevon, that's the son of Yzma, off with Mismagius and Spinarak, so he ran away, crying for his mother." Felicity said before laughing with her cousins.

"Oh, man, I wish we had been there to have seen that." Vincent laughed.

"Hmm... Maybe when you come visit me, I'll have Evie show you with her magic compact mirror," Felicity smirked with a small chuckle. "It pretty much records everything, sometimes I try to keep track of Ruby."

"Who's Ruby?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, sorry, you haven't met her," Felicity replied. "That's Rapunzel's daughter. Erm, the one Uncle Casper met, not you, Vincent."

"Bet she has her mother's hair." Vincent remarked, referring to Ruby of course.

"Oh, she sure does," Felicity smiled. "So what's this surprise you guys wanted to wait until after we ate?"

"But that would be telling," Estelle giggled. "Also hopefully your parents like it too."

"Hmm... At least give me a hint." Felicity pouted.

"Hmm... Okay..." Akito replied. "But this is it. We're going somewhere very special."

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

"That's all we're sayin' though!" Akito smirked. "You gotta wait for it!"

"All right, I'll try to keep it to myself until then," Felicity giggled a bit. "It's great to see you all again, though I really do love it in Auradon so far... Aside from maybe Audrey."

"Is she still causing trouble?" Estelle asked.

"Eh," Felicity shrugged as she waved her hand a bit. "She seems to be in between sometimes, though... Sometimes I wonder if I'm meant to be good or not, because... Well... How my father used to be when my mother and your father knew him before they started high school."

"It's okay, Flick; you are good." Estelle smiled.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," Akito added. "Even when you need blood right away since you're a vampire, you never attack innocent animals."

"You're a lot like Aunt Fluttershy." Vincent helped.

"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Felicity smiled at her cousins thankfully.

* * *

After a while, they finished eating.

"Oof... I don't think I can move after this..." Felicity said as she hugged her stomach. "It's like the feasts that Mrs. Potts makes for us on Sunday nights."

"Glad you liked it, dear." Mo smiled.

"So, what's this surprise?" Felicity smiled back.

"Well, all right," Atticus smiled. "I hope you can tell your parents pretty soon, but we're all gonna visit Equestria very soon."

"Equestria?" Felicity smiled back. "Really?"

"We were invited to a very special occasion." Akito replied.

"What is it?" Felicity smiled eagerly.

Atticus and Mo looked to each other before they shared the news happily. "Uncle Sombra is getting married!"

"That's amazing!" Felicity beamed.

They all cheered happily from that.

"I'm sure my mother would love to hear about that too," Felicity smiled. "Hopefully they can show up before we go or at least meet us there in Equestria."

"Knowing your mother, probably the latter." Atticus smiled back.

"Vraie." Felicity nodded.

"Does Bartok like your room okay?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, he seems to, though he's asleep right now," Felicity replied. "Travel makes him a bit sleepy."

"Makes sense." Mo said.

"I feel like I might need a nap myself," Felicity said as she hugged her stomach. "Merci so much for the food."

"You're very welcome." Mo smiled.

"The wedding is going to be so great." Estelle smiled back.

"It's just so good that Uncle Sombra is our friend too," Atticus beamed. "I wouldn't have believed it before, but it sure feels magical, especially that he's gonna marry Celestia."

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

"This'll be great." Atticus beamed.

Everybody looked so happy and excited about the upcoming wedding.

"It'll be great... Especially for us..." Rabia's voice told Felicity with a chuckle.

Felicity felt unsure how to feel after she heard Rabia's voice chuckle.

* * *

Later that night, everybody went to sleep, though it took Felicity a while to fall asleep.

"Ah, this is a nice place your cousins live in, Felicity," Bartok smiled as he flew back in through the window to see her. "It looks really great at night with the bright lights. It's like the big city out there."

"That's nice for you." Felicity smiled back softly.

"Well, I'm a bat; I'm mostly active at night." Bartok said.

Felicity hid a small smirk.

"You okay?" Bartok asked. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"Oh, uh, I'm just thinking about some stuff." Felicity replied.

"That's interesting." Bartok said.

"Um... I'll tell you later..." Felicity said as she scratched behind his ears.

"You got a turkey leg left from your dinner?" Bartok asked.

"I was gonna give you this for lunch tomorrow, but here..." Felicity said as she gave him a leftover drumstick from dinner. "It's actually pretty healthy and organic."

"Works for me, I'm part fruit bat, ya know." Bartok replied as he began to munch on the food.

"I know." Felicity smiled.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Bartok asked as he ate the organic turkey leg.

"I guess it's just about school," Felicity said with a small sigh. "My mother was one of the adventurers that helped the Disney Heroes and fought the Disney Villains... But my father was a Disney Villain... I just wonder... What does that mean for moi?"

"You're good." Bartok told her.

" _Am_ I though?" Felicity asked.

"Now Felicity, I may have not known you as long as Mismagius, but I know that you're a good person," Bartok smiled. "You are very kind, generous, and caring. You rarely get mad, you're very sympathetic to others, you're practically an angel."

Felicity smiled back from that.

"And I'm sure that you'll always be a good person or in this case, a good vampire." Bartok smiled.

"Perhaps you are right..." Felicity gave a small smile back. "Why don't you tell me another story about 'Bartok the Magnificent'?"

"Well... All right," Bartok smiled from that as he decided to tell her a story from his past before he had met Rasputin. "So there I was in Moscow! Against a vicious grizzly bear!"

Felicity giggled as she began to listen to his story before she would fall asleep peacefully. After some time, the young vampire was soon asleep after hearing about Bartok's stories before he had met Rasputin.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." Bartok comforted her.

Felicity smiled a bit softly as she fell asleep peacefully, though that didn't mean that Rabia was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day soon came. Mo woke up a bit early to make a special breakfast for everybody while they were still asleep, though Angel kept her company and she soon made cinnamon pancakes. 

"Those smell so good..." Angel beamed. "Think we dogs could have some of that?"

"Are dogs allowed to eat cinnamon?" Mo asked.

"Yes, it's not toxic like chocolate." Angel smiled.

"Alright then." Mo smiled back.

* * *

After some time, there were stacks of cinnamon pancakes. The others soon woke up, though Atticus mumbled a bit as he made himself a special coffee to help wake him up.

"I know you're ready for a vacation away from solving cases and Head Witch paperwork." Mo smiled at him.

"I sure am." Atticus smiled back.

"That's my big boy." Mo beamed as she kissed his cheek.

Atticus chuckled as he sipped his coffee before he sat down to breakfast. The teenagers beamed as they came to join them for breakfast.

"Mm... Pancakes." Akito smiled.

"Cinnamon pancakes!" Estelle added.

"Amazing!" Vincent beamed.

"Looks great, Tante Mo." Felicity smiled as she began to eat with them.

"I thought the special occasion called for cinnamon pancakes." Mo smiled back.

The teenagers cheered happily from that. Atticus and Mo smiled with each other happily as this was going to be great so far.

"Don't forget about me," Rabia's voice told Felicity. "Remember what I told you."

Felicity gulped a little to herself while everyone else smiled and shared some pancakes.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Estelle smiled as she ate her stack of pancakes.

"Tell me about it," Akito smiled back. "This probably explains why Uncle Sombra was so weird and busy lately for school."

"Yeah, he was really out of it," Vincent agreed. "And Star thought maybe he was actually a spy from Ludo."

"We'll leave for Equestria after breakfast." Mo smiled.

The teenagers beamed from that, though Felicity had a bit of a weary smile due to Rabia trying to talk to her.

"Don't eat too fast now," Atticus reminded them. "That causes tummy aches and hiccups."

"Oh, right." Akito smiled sheepishly.

A letter soon appeared.

"'We'll meet you in Equestria - Cherry'," Atticus read the letter aloud. "How did she know?!"

"Evie's magic mirror?" Felicity guessed with a sheepish shrug.

"Or Cherry's own magic mirror." Mo smiled.

"That too." Felicity smiled bashfully about her mother.

"Well, I guess those are both true," Atticus chuckled. "Maybe this'll put a... Um... Erm... Somewhat of a smile on Cherry's face."

"So then shall we go?" Akito asked.

"All right," Mo smiled as she finished up the dishes. "Let's go. For old time's sake."

"Oh, for sure." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

The two summoned their old Equestrian medallions which summoned a portal for them all to go visit Equestria as Felicity tried to keep calm and cool.

"This is going to be so much fun." Estelle smiled.

"Dad, could I try out to be a Wonderbolt like you did with Aunt Rainbow Dash for a while?" Akito smiled hopefully.

"We'll ask if you're old enough first." Atticus smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

The others chuckled a bit from Akito's excitement.

* * *

Eventually, the portal changed them into their Equestrian forms as two figures were there and one of them was a familiar-looking dragon from New York.

"Jake Long?!" Atticus and Mo asked in surprise.

"Atticus? Mo?" The dragon replied as he stood with a pink mare with a golden mane.

"Yeah, it's us." Atticus smiled.

"Long time, no see," Jake chuckled. "What's it been, about 20 years?"

"I suppose you could say that," Mo smiled. "Hello there, Jake. Oh, is that you, Rose?"

"Yes, it's me." The mare confirmed with a smile back.

"It's great to see you both again." Atticus smiled back.

"I'll say." Rose replied.

"Is there a special reason you came?" Mo asked.

"Spike wanted to catch up with me," Jake replied. "Especially after we spent that, uh, Hearth's Warming Eve together when I helped him with Rarity."

"Well, we're here for Celestia and Uncle Sombra's wedding." Akito smiled.

"Ah, yes, we've heard about that," Rose smiled back. "I'm hoping to go myself."

"So, these are your kids," Jake said to the Fudo siblings. "I bet your old man's told you all about me."

"Somewhat, also from my mother." Felicity spoke up.

"This is Cherry's daughter, Felicity." Mo introduced.

"Cherry had kids?" Jake's eyes widened. "Well, I guess there's someone out there for everyone."

"Yep." Vincent nodded.

"Do you guys have kids?" Estelle asked Jake and Rose.

"We've been thinking about it sometimes," Jake replied. "Mostly because they might be born part dragon like me and Haley, even though the dragon gene skipped my mom."

"Having kids can be a blessing." Mo smiled.

"So I've heard." Rose smiled back.

They soon walked along for a while as Felicity had a lot on her mind, but tried to keep it hidden from the others as they decided to go visit Twilight's castle.

"Hey, guys!" Torak greeted with a wave from his and Megan's cottage.

"Hey, Torak!" Akito smiled.

"Did you hear about the wedding?" Torak smiled back.

"Yep! That's why we're here!" Akito beamed. "Pretty soon Celestia will be Aunt Celestia!"

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

"Say, where's your dad?" Vincent asked as he looked around.

"At the castle with Twilight and Flash," Torak replied. "We're gonna meet over there for lunch, but he went on ahead to ask Flash something a bit important."

"I wonder what it could be?" Mo smiled.

"We'll catch up with you there in a moment." Megan smiled back.

* * *

The family smiled from that as they came to the front door where Gallus stood.

"Do you have an appointment?" Gallus asked.

"Gallus, you know us." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully at the griffin.

"Hey, just doing my job." Gallus smiled.

"Fair enough," Atticus smirked. "You do a great job."

"Yeah, I don't care what Gilda says," Gallus smirked back. "Hey, Akito. You ready?"

"I'm sure I was born ready." Akito smirked as he took out a hoof against his claw for their usual arm-wrestling for when they would first see each other for an Equestrian visit.

"And they're off." Estelle smirked playfully.

Gallus and Akito arm-wrestled for a while until Akito had won against the griffin.

"You may pass." Gallus allowed as he stepped aside.

Akito beamed proudly as he came inside with his family to visit Twilight.

"Must you two always do that?" Felicity whispered to Akito.

"Tradition, cous," Akito whispered back. "Gallus insisted on it."

Felicity shrugged to herself from that.

* * *

Flash was testing Tirek a bit as the older centaur came over before lunch for a favor.

"Hey, guys." Atticus greeted.

"Hey, Atticus," Flash smiled. "This look familiar to you?"

Atticus took a look at what Tirek was doing. "Ohh... Tirek's training to become a royal guard." he then said.

"He's hoping for it anyway." Flash replied.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Ah, the Fudo Clan." Tirek greeted.

The Fudo family and Felicity said their hellos to the formerly evil centaur.

"It's so good to see you all." Tirek smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Tirek." Atticus smiled back.

"So, you're gonna try to be a guard..." Mo said. "I remember when Atticus attempted that."

Atticus smiled bashfully from that.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if I had a job." Tirek replied.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"We're gonna have lunch with him, Torak, and Megan." Flash told the visiting family.

"Sounds great!" Atticus smiled. "It could be a lot like old times."

"Yeah." Mo smiled back.

"That sounds great to me too." Twilight smiled as she came by while holding a bump in her stomach.

Midnight soon touched her mother's belly before happily clapping her front hooves. "I felt my baby sister kick!"

"Midnight, remember, it could be a boy." Flash reminded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Midnight said.

"So... Lunch?" Twilight offered.

* * *

They soon came into the grand dining hall together to share some lunch with each other. Sombra soon stepped inside, a bit bashfully as he had a lot on his mind with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hi, Uncle Sombra." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, hello..." Sombra smiled back. "It's good to see you kids."

"Great to see you too, Uncle Sombra," Akito beamed. "It's so great you're gonna marry Princess Celestia."

"Yes, but I suppose pretty soon, we'll call her Queen Celestia." Sombra chuckled.

"That sounds nice." Estelle giggled.

Sombra decided to sit down to eat lunch with them as they caught up. Felicity was mostly quiet though.

"Felicity?" Sombra smiled. "Tell your mother I appreciate her coming."

"Oh... Um... Yes, King Sombra, sir." Felicity replied.

"This is going to be an amazing wedding." Estelle smiled.

"We're really excited." Vincent added.

"I hope that you kids have fun with it," Sombra smiled. "This means a lot to me."

"We sure will." Akito smiled back.

"Akito, I was wondering if you'd like to help the Wonderbolts with a show for the reception, a little like they did for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding?" Sombra asked.

"Gosh, Uncle Sombra, you sure I'm old enough?" Akito asked.

"You could be a Junior Wonderbolt like when your parents and aunt met those twins from Hope Hollow." Sombra smiled.

"I guess that would be nice." Akito smiled back.

"I thought that might excite you," Sombra smiled all around. "You can all help out for the wedding. Especially with your art, Vincent, or your dancing, Estelle, and even your singing, Felicity."

"Oh, I'm not that great of a singer." Felicity smiled bashfully.

"Sure you are." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled bashfully as everybody else agreed that she sang just fine. "Well, I suppose I could sing something for you." she then said to Sombra bashfully.

"Great." Sombra smiled.

They soon enjoyed their feast for a while as Megan and Torak soon came over afterwards.

"So, how are Danny and Molly?" Cherry's voice asked Megan as she was at the door with Simon.

"Oh, they're doing just fine." Megan smiled.

"That's good," Cherry replied as she walked in with Simon. "Sorry we're a little late, Fliss."

"That's okay, Maman," Felicity smiled. "It's good to see you."

Simon let out a small grunt and nod to his sister.

"What took so long?" Vincent asked his aunt.

"Had to take care of a few loose ends to get tied up," Cherry replied. "Oh, food. Are you hungry, Simon?"

Simon nodded at his mother.

"I am too a bit," Cherry replied. "Charles, come get some food."

"Of course." Forte said as he came to join the others to lunch.

"I can just tell the wedding is going to be magical." Estelle smiled.

"Absolutely magical," Megan smiled back. "I feel great to be apart of this, even though it felt weird when I first met talking ponies."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would feel strange for anybody," Mo giggled a bit. "It's good to have you around though, Megan. You seemed interesting from when we all first met against Scorpan."

"Totally." Megan smiled back.

They all enjoyed their food very much as they talked about plans for the wedding, such as visiting Silver Shoals tomorrow to see Celestia and Luna. Sombra smiled happily as he looked excited for his upcoming wedding day.

"Just remember to invite me to your bachelor party." Spike grinned at Sombra.

"I sure will." Sombra smiled.

"Score for me!" Spike beamed.

Everyone shared a laugh from that.

"Ooh!" Twilight gasped as she held her stomach.

"Baby must be kicking." Flash guessed.

"I know the feeling all too well from experience." Mo smiled.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Atticus asked.

"Doctor Whooves said it's meant to be a boy," Twilight smiled. "I could go either way, but so far, we like the name Dusk Shine."

"Sounds like a smart and strong name." Akito smiled back.

"We thought so too." Flash beamed excitedly.

"I'd just like a little sister." Midnight piped up.

"Well, life can be unpredictable." Mo said.

"So I've heard," Midnight said as she adjusted her glasses. "Auntie Moon told me that too."

"So good that you're back on track with Moon Dancer." Atticus smiled at Twilight.

"Me too," Twilight smiled back. "You guys and the Mane Six will always be my best friends, though Moon Dancer and the others did come first."

"That's true." Mo smiled back.

"So far, it's just planning the wedding, but I know that it'll be great for you kids to see Celestia and Luna again." Sombra smiled happily.

The teenagers smiled back, though Felicity looked a bit soft in her smile due to recent events.

"It sure would be great to see them again." Estelle smiled back.

"I sometimes think they miss being in charge though." Twilight giggled from that.

"How can you tell?" Vincent asked.

"From some visits we make down to Silver Shoals." Twilight replied.

The others laughed a bit from that as they shared a good time together.

* * *

The teenagers then got settled into two rooms: one for Estelle and Felicity and one for Akito and Vincent.

"I hope you guys like the rooms." Midnight smiled at her non-Equestrian cousins.

"We sure do." Akito smiled back.

"Good," Midnight smiled from that. "Maybe we can all hang out later."

"Sure, we'll do that, Midnight." Estelle smiled back.

Midnight beamed happily as she clapped her front hooves in excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun." Estelle beamed.

"Yes... Lots of fun..." Felicity smiled softly.

"You must be excited to become a big sister." Vincent smiled at Midnight.

"I am!" Midnight beamed. "I get to be in charge of somepony else, I can show them my favorite books! Were you excited to become a big sister, Felicity?"

Felicity looked away softly.

"Felicity? Felicity!" Midnight called.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, sounds good..." Felicity said softly.

"Felicity, is something wrong?" Estelle asked.

"I'm okay..." Felicity smiled softly. "Really."

"You sure?" Midnight asked.

"I'll be okay... I'll go freshen up..." Felicity said as she walked off.

Midnight and Estelle looked to each other from that.

"Well, I hope school's not stressing her out," Estelle said. "I know she hates crowds and new people, but I thought she got a little happy after we left her when she first started school."

"Maybe." Midnight said.

* * *

Felicity stared into the mirror with a sigh. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "Maybe I'm just imagining things... Maybe Rabia will leave me alone... After all, what could she want from me anyway?"

"Oh, you don't know what I want." Rabia's voice smirked.

"Gah!" Felicity gasped.

"You're not going to betray me too, are you, Felicity?" Rabia's voice asked.

"N-N-No, I wouldn't want that." Felicity shivered nervously.

"That's a good girl." Rabia's voice smirked.

"Oui, madam..." Felicity gulped.

"Just remember not to tell anyone..." Rabia's voice told her. "King Sombra must pay for his betrayal to not just Rasputin, but to me as well."

"What do you mean to you as well?" Felicity asked.

"All in good time, my child... All in good time..." Rabia told her.

Felicity looked very worrisome from this as she tried to keep it to herself and away from her family, but of course, it wouldn't be easy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, the teenagers gathered around to play a board game like Monopoly with Midnight while the adults would talk and catch up with each other.

"This is the weirdest game of Monopoly I've ever played." Vincent remarked.

"Aunt Pinkie Pie and Uncle Cheese Sandwich made it." Midnight explained.

"It sure seems like fun." Estelle smiled.

"We'll visit town later after you guys get a chance to relax," Midnight smiled. "Akito, I'm sure you'll like to join the Gym Class with Megan's brother Danny. He's become the coach there since the CMC have teaching jobs at the School of Friendship now."

"Nice!" Akito smiled back.

"I thought you might like that." Midnight smiled back.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Akito beamed.

"Especially since Akito's always had a thing for exercise." Estelle smiled.

"Guess it's genetic," Akito shrugged. "I'm the most like Dad mentally."

"You always were." Vincent chuckled a bit.

"That's true." Estelle smiled.

"You okay though, Flick?" Akito asked their cousin. "You're pretty quiet."

"Guess I'm just a little tired from traveling all the way to Auradon into Southdale and now Equestria." Felicity shrugged.

"I guess that must be it." Vincent said.

"Um... Yeah..." Felicity replied.

Bartok looked very worried about Felicity, though he tried to keep it to himself so he wouldn't bother her.

"Let's start the game." Akito smiled.

* * *

They soon decided to play their game before they would go to bed that night.

"I wanna buy the SugarCube Corner Jr!" Estelle giggled.

"Sure, if ya can pay me back if I give ya the money." Midnight smirked with a giggle.

"Oh. dang it." Estelle giggled back.

"I'll raise you SugarCube Corner Jr and I'll add you a party cannon to get there." Vincent smirked as he joined in.

"Ooh, clever." Midnight smirked back.

Felicity gave a small smile as she tried to play with them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Atticus, it means a lot to me to get married to Celestia," Sombra said as he stared out at the moon outside. "I've waited for this moment for over a thousand years."

"I know." Atticus smiled.

"I have your blessing, right?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, Uncle Sombra." Atticus reassured.

"That's good," Sombra smiled as he came up to Atticus. "Because I want you and Cherry to be the guests of honor to make up for what I've done to you both in the cold and dark past."

"I'm honored." Atticus smiled back.

"You should be," Sombra beamed. "I want this to be a night to remember. Probably even bigger than the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Let's just hope that it won't have any chaos." Atticus said.

"I'm not evil anymore," Sombra smiled as he gave him a one-armed pony hug. "What could happen?"

"You're right," Atticus smiled back. "Good thing everyone will be there, including your childhood friend."

Sombra beamed from that.

"Well, I had a long day with the family," Atticus smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep is very important."

"That it is," Sombra agreed. "Good night, Atticus."

* * *

And where soon, everyone began to get to bed. The guards soon went to bed for the night after Flash dismissed them to go to sleep with Twilight.

"This is going to be a great visit." Akito smiled before going to sleep.

"Mm-hmm..." Vincent smiled back with a yawn. "Night, Kito."

"Night, Vince." Akito yawned back as they fell asleep in their guest room.

Estelle was seen asleep in her guest bed.

Felicity seemed to lie awake in her guest bed as she stared out the window with a lot on her mind from Rabia's guidance. _'Why am I having a had feeling about Rabia?'_ she then thought to herself.

"Felicity?" Bartok called.

Felicity turned over in her bed as she acted like she was still asleep.

"Hmm..." Bartok pouted from that before he flew out the window to get a quick flight in for the night.

Felicity did her best to act like she was asleep. Bartok soon flew out the window once he thought that she was asleep. Felicity glanced over before sighing sadly as she had a lot to think about.

* * *

**_The next day..._ **

Everyone woke up and came to meet in the dining hall at breakfast after Bartok finished his evening flight. Felicity gave a small smile to her pet bat as she left some food for him so that he could get some sleep.

"So, you excited?" Vincent asked Akito.

"Oh, yes," Akito beamed. "This is gonna be great. I just know it."

"It sure is." Estelle smiled.

"Yes... It'll be fun..." Felicity said softly. "We'll all have fun..."

"We'll tell you later what Star and Marco are up to." Estelle smiled.

Felicity gave a small smile from that. Akito began to make his way to the gym.

"Exercise before breakfast?" Felicity asked.

"I think he borrowed that method from Dad's old friend, Atlas." Vincent replied.

"Jay and Carlos usually race each other to the bathroom when they wake up before classes." Felicity remarked.

"Must be a guy thing." Estelle said.

"I guess," Vincent shrugged. "I've always been more artsy than athletic. You guys still like me though, right?"

"Oh, sure!" Felicity said.

"Yeah, you're my brother," Estelle smiled. "Of course we like you."

Vincent smiled back, happy to know that.

* * *

Akito soon started to do some of his exercises in the gym before breakfast and he was soon greeted by Danny. "Hey, Danny," he smiled. "Or is it, uh, Coach Williams?"

"Coach Danny, but outside of school, you can call me what ya want," Danny replied. "You almost remind me of myself at your age."

"It's great to see ya." Akito smiled.

"Good to see you too," Danny smiled. "You wanna do a little warm-up together?"

"Well, sure!" Akito smiled back. "You do it all the time?"

"Probably not as much as your old man, but yeah, I like to work-out sometimes." Danny replied as he got settled with him.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"So, you wanna have a few rounds?" Danny smirked playfully.

"Oh, you know it." Akito smirked back playfully.

"You should know I go toe-to-toe with Torak at times." Danny smirked back playfully.

"I'm sure that's a lot of fun," Akito chuckled. "I hope he doesn't cheat."

"Nope, he always gives it his all." Danny smiled.

"I'd like to sometimes, though I worry about hurting someone," Akito replied. "I'm still young, so my strength is a little unpredictable like when my dad first acquired it after helping Hercules ascend to Mount Olympus before he chose to stay with his true love."

"So then shall we go at it?" Danny asked.

"Hmm... All right..." Akito smiled. "Let's go."

Danny nodded as he soon ran towards Akito and lunged out at him. Akito and Danny began to go at it before getting breakfast.

* * *

"So, is Tirek official?" Twilight asked Flash before giving him a morning kiss.

"I'll discuss it with the others, but so far, it looks like he might become a royal guard too." Flash smiled.

"Great." Twilight smiled back.

"He's about as good as Atticus was when he tried out being a Royal Guard," Flash smiled. "He had a lot of potential."

"I'm sure, but that was just a little test for himself," Twilight smiled back. "Though, yes, I think he'd be a good royal guard too."

"But his decision is his own." Flash smiled back.

"Yes," Twilight agreed. "Everypony has their own decision."

They soon felt the room shake a bit.

"I highly assume that Akito and Danny are having a little match together." Twilight said from that.

"I assume that you're right." Flash said.

"More tea, dear?" Twilight offered as she poured a cup with her horn's magic.

Flash smiled bashfully from that.

* * *

"Felicity, we should get our hair done," Estelle smiled as she looked out the window. "I hear Molly Williams will be helping out at the boutique with Aunt Rarity, Yona, and Sandbar."

"Oh, yes... New hair for the wedding..." Felicity smiled back softly.

"It's not every day we go to a wedding in Equestria." Estelle smiled back.

Felicity gave a small smile from that.

"I'm glad you could come too," Estelle beamed. "How's school going for you?"

"A bit better after I got settled," Felicity replied. "I just hope Mal's alright with being Ben's girlfriend with a lot of the publicity, especially with Snow White talking about them with Prince Ferdinand on the news."

"Only time can tell." Estelle said.

The girls left their room as they decided to walk off together to get some breakfast.

* * *

"After breakfast, I thought we'd visit Celestia and Luna." Twilight suggested.

"It would be nice to see them again." Mo smiled.

"Of course, I always promised to visit after they gave me power," Twilight smiled back. "It's amazing to think about how far I've come, especially when I first met you guys in your world."

"You sure have come a long way." Atticus smiled back.

"I still remember what I first told Princess Celestia," Twilight smiled before Cherry seemed to say the same thing in unison with her. "The fate of Equestria doesn't rest on me making friends."

The two looked to each other from that.

"...What?" Twilight asked her.

"What?" Cherry repeated.

"Anyway, we better get eating." Flash said.

The cooks came by to give them all their breakfast which was almost like a buffet. Of course, Cherry and Forte barely ate their food as they barely ate anymore from their vampire statuses. Simon seemed to attack his food before eating it.

"Is he okay?" Twilight asked about Simon.

"Simon's... Special..." Cherry replied.

"Very special." Forte added.

Simon glowered as he held his fork while Twilight smiled sheepishly at him. As always, breakfast was good, even though Felicity's mind was elsewhere.

"You and Danny sure seemed like you were having fun." Mo smiled at Akito while they ate breakfast.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Akito smiled back. "Worked up my appetite."

"I don't know how you can get out of bed to exercise before eating," Cherry replied. "I can barely move after I get out of bed."

"I just love to exercise before breakfast." Akito said.

"Remember when I started doing that when it was time to look for your grandmother and my aunt?" Atticus smiled at Cherry.

"Of course I do," Cherry replied. "Drell thought you did it for brownie points to stay on his good side. Of course, that was before he pretty much looked after us and our adventures by the time we started going to high school."

"Then he became like a father/teacher to us." Atticus beamed.

Cherry hid a small smirk as she tried to think of the good times from that. After they all had finished breakfast, they then went to visit Celestia and Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity looked around a bit worriedly. Simon grunted as he looked up at her.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay, Simon... Really..." Felicity told her little brother. "Your big sister's just working so hard at school."

Simon looked a bit unsure.

"It's okay, really..." Felicity told him.

Simon seemed to shake his head with disagreement.

* * *

They soon came over to the retirement community that was Silver Shoals.

"I bet they'll be happy to see us." Mo smiled.

"Oh, no doubt." Twilight smiled back.

Sombra soon joined them as he picked enough flowers to surprise his bride-to-be with.

"Nice flowers." Mo smiled at Sombra.

"Thank you," Sombra smiled back. "I hope that Celestia loves them."

"I know she will." Mo smiled as she touched the flowers which made them bloom a bit more from her touch.

"Thank you." Sombra smiled back.

They came by to meet the other older ponies before they soon found Celestia and Luna. Once they all saw each other, they all shared a happy greeting with each other.

"Mi'lady." Sombra said with a bow as he gave Celestia the flowers.

"Sombra." Celestia smiled as she accepted the flowers with her magic.

"For you." Sombra blushed.

"Oh, what a gentlecolt." Celestia beamed before she kissed him thankfully.

"Get a room, you two." Luna said playfully.

Sombra blushed while Celestia giggled. "Hello, Luna." he then greeted his future sister-in-law.

"Hello, Sombra," Luna smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Sombra smiled back.

"Luna, a certain Changeling's here to visit too." A mare smirked playfully.

"Huh? Oh, uh, very well," Luna told the mare. "Send him in, please."

"Is it who I think it is?" Atticus asked her. His answer soon came as a familiar Changeling ruler/leader came flying in with a bouquet of flowers for Luna.

"Aww... Thorax..." Luna smiled. "They're beautiful."

"I just saw them and thought of you." Thorax smiled back as he soon used his magic to take one of the flowers out of the bouquet and placed it behind Luna's right ear.

Luna beamed and blushed from that.

"Aww~..." The girls cooed from that.

"Looks like Thorax is the man of Luna's dreams." Cherry remarked.

"Very funny, Cherry." Luna replied to her former Dream Walker student.

"It's great to see you again, Thorax." Atticus smiled at the older Changeling ruler/leader.

"It's good to see you too, Atticus," Thorax smiled back. "And all of your family. Ah, Felicity... I heard you go to a new school."

"Oui, I do, Thorax," Felicity replied. "Hello, there."

"I'm sure you're having a lot of fun there and making a lot of new friends," Thorax smiled. "You could never hurt anycreature. You're so much like Fluttershy and Ocellus."

Felicity smiled back a little bashfully.

"So, when do you two get married next?" Mo asked the female Alicorn and male Changeling.

"Maybe after Celestia," Luna smirked playfully. "She just always has to go first because she's older."

"Very funny, Luna." Celestia rolled her eyes playfully.

Luna chuckled a bit from that.

"So a little bit later, I'll get my mane styled and take a look at my dress," Celestia smiled. "We'd love some special music for the occasion though."

"We shall cover that for you." Felicity offered as her family loved music, especially her father.

"It would be my honor." Forte added as he bowed at the former Alicorn Princess of the Day.

"Of course, cake samples too," Celestia smiled. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Cake samples are the best." Mo smiled back.

"Your cake was so good and pretty too." Celestia replied.

"Yeah, that cake looked so delicious in Aunt Cherry's scrapbook." Estelle added in agreement.

"Oh, it sure was." Mo smiled.

"So... You two..." Vincent said to Thorax and Luna. "When did this happen?"

"Sometimes love suddenly happens." Thorax smiled bashfully.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Vincent replied. "That happened when I first met Jenny Foxworth."

"When did you two fall in love?" Estelle smiled up to Luna and Thorax.

"Oh, it seems to be sometime after the last meeting we that Twilight held at the castle to reunite with her friends, they decided to have a Game Day for us all to play..." Luna began. "Celestia wanted to stay here as something came up, so I decided to go alone for this time. On the way, I ran into Thorax."

"We took a fly over to the castle together, then we started talking to pass the time," Thorax added. "It seemed like we had a lot to talk to each other about."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

"It just sorta... Happened..." Thorax smiled back.

"I'm glad that it did." Luna said as she nuzzled up against him.

"Same here." Thorax smiled as he nuzzled her back.

"Aww..." The others awed from how cute that looked.

"Well, don't forget to invite us to that wedding too." Estelle smiled.

"I'm sure we won't." Luna smiled back.

"So when do we get to the cake tasting?" Vincent smiled.

The others chuckled a bit from that as they decided to go into town with the Alicorn sisters. Felicity looked a bit relieved that she didn't hear from Rabia so far so she could have fun with the others.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Pumpkin called out as another satisfied customer left SugarCube Corner.

"Was that the last costumer?" Pound asked his sister.

"I think so," Pumpkin said, a bit tiredly. "I could use a break right about now."

"That sounds nice" Pound said.

The others were soon coming right over.

"Guess we'll have to wait on that break for a bit, Sis." Pound suggested.

"Guess so." Pumpkin said.

"Hey, guys, we came for some cake samples." Akito smiled.

"Ah, right," Pound smiled back. "For the wedding. It's been so busy in the shop today."

"We'll get the cake samples out." Pumpkin said.

"Thank you ever so much." Celestia smiled.

The Cake twins smiled back as they brought out their parents' cake samples.

"I hope it's better than that cake you made when you nearly took over Equestria with me by your side after Celestia and Luna announced retirement." Atticus murmured a bit to his unicorn uncle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." Sombra told his nephew.

Pumpkin held out a goopy red spoon.

"Uh... Is that... Um...?" Estelle whimpered.

"No, no, this is Red Velvet," Pumpkin chuckled to her. "Rarity and Mr. Fancy Pants recommended this flavor."

"Thank goodness." Estelle sighed.

"Try it." Pumpkin smiled at her best friend.

They all tried some as Estelle took the spoon that Pumpkin offered to her.

"Mm... It is sweet... That's a maybe..." Sombra pondered.

"I agree." Celestia added.

"Alright, next is strawberry." Pound smiled.

"I'm with that one already." Cherry said as she took a taste.

"Do you like school?" Sombra asked Felicity before he took his taste. "Mm!"

"I'm sort of a celebrity myself there," Felicity replied. "Maybe not as much as Mal and Ben, but I'm a pretty big deal because of my mother's adventures with Uncle Atticus."

"Cool." Sombra smiled.

"Did you just say cool?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Maybe." Sombra smirked back playfully.

"I vote for strawberry." Cherry decided.

Some of the others Agreed to the flavor so far.

"Pinkie Pie suggested that one too." Pound chuckled.

"She has great taste." Cherry said.

"We'll tell her you said that." Pumpkin replied.

"I'll never live that one down." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

After a while of cake sampling, it seemed to be settled on French Vanilla for the cake.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Felicity spoke up.

"When we have more free time, dear," Cherry replied. "We're busy since it'll be the wedding very soon."

"Yeah, I know..." Felicity said softly.

"We'll talk later, I promise." Cherry told her.

"Oui, Mother..." Felicity replied softly.

"Alright, what's next?" Estelle asked.

"Possible dresses and tuxes, so it's time to split up." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cerise! I thought we were so happy!" Forte called out as he tried to make a joke.

Cherry ave him a very strong, firm look.

"Too much?" Forte asked bashfully. "Uh, I'll tone it down a little..."

"Smart." Cherry said.

"I, uh... Heh..." Forte chuckled bashfully.

"Ahem!" Cherry cleared her throat. "As I said... Boys with the men and girls with the ladies... Hopefully, that Fancy Pants isn't a pain today... He bugs me with how much of a snob he can be sometimes."

"Let us hope so." Forte said.

They came over to Rarity and Fancy Pants's shop.

* * *

Jasper seemed to be helping his mother as she had gowns on display for the upcoming celebration. They soon heard the bell from the door ring as it was opened.

"Ah! Darlings!" Rarity beamed as she got the door. "So good to see you all."

Everybody happily greeted Rarity happily and some hugged her.

"Oh, Celestia, I think you'll love the trim I just added to your dress." Rarity beamed at the former princess.

"I'm sure I'll love it too, Rarity." Celestia smiled.

The groups split up as the girls went with Rarity while the boys went with Fancy Pants.

"I helped out a little too." Jasper told the others.

"You remind me of that colt I met on Acorn Orchard on that one Hearth's Warming I spent with your non-Equestrian aunts and uncles." Rarity smiled at her son.

Jasper smiled back to his mother. Sandbar and Yona were also there.

"Aww... This is a good one..." Twilight smiled as she took a look at the dress's trim.

"It's like a Gala Dress and Wedding Gown all at once." Mo added.

"I love it!" Celestia beamed.

Rarity beamed back after hearing that. Celestia soon tried it on for a brief time just to make sure it was just as perfect as it looked. The girls applauded as she looked very graceful and proud looking.

Celestia smiled as she modeled for them in the dress for her big day with Sombra. "It feels just as perfect as it looks." she then said with pride.

"So this is a keeper?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I accept it." Celestia smiled.

"Ah, yes, very good, Celestia." Rarity smiled back as she took the dress back to save for the wedding.

"And now Sombra, it's your turn." Fancy Pants said.

"Yes, sir." Sombra replied as he came that way.

"This should be good." Atticus smiled.

Fancy Pants brought out a dark blue tux for Sombra to try on.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Sombra said.

"I like that color," Atticus said. "I wore that for my wedding."

Fancy Pants then tried out a dark gray suit with hints of red.

"Hmm... I do like these colors myself." Sombra remarked.

"They sure do look unique together." Akito said.

"Thank you." Sombra smiled.

"Well, if that's what you would like... Very well..." Fancy Pants replied to the groom. "It's your wedding after all."

"Thank you." Sombra smiled.

"Also, might I just recommend a corsage to give to your bride at the end of the aisle?" Fancy Pants offered as he showed a black rose.

"Hmm... Yes..." Sombra smiled. "Celestia loves roses."

Fancy Pants smiled as that was great info.

"I can tell that Rarity does too." Sombra said.

"Yes, as long as Prince Blueblood isn't around." Fancy Pants scoffed.

"I never met that guy, but I never want to." Atticus muttered about Prince Blueblood.

"Oh, he is quite a disgrace to princes everywhere." Fancy Pants said.

"And I had to invite him to the wedding," Sombra groaned a bit himself. "He's family after all. He was also supposed to be Celestia's heir for retirement."

"So Celestia was going to retire all along with Luna?" Vincent spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, yes, once she would find the right pony to take over after her, then she would decide when would be a good time." Sombra nodded truthfully.

"Well, thankfully she didn't decide it would be her nephew." Akito said.

"Yes, I think his behavior at the Mane Six's first gala showed for that." Sombra replied.

Oh, for sure," Akito scoffed. "What a Prince Charmless."

"He truly showed his true colors at the gala." Fancy Pants said.

"I'll go with this suit, Fancy Pants." Sombra decided.

"Erm, an excellent choice, Sombra." Fancy Pants replied calmly.

"This wedding is going to be perfect." Vincent said.

"This day is going to be perfect~," Sombra sang to himself. "The day I dreamed since I was small... Everypony will be there with social loot, They'll say I look stunning in my suit, And the best part is I get to share it with you all~"

Atticus smiled, happy for his uncle.

"This day is going to be perfect~," Celestia sang to the girls. "The kind of day I've dreamed since I was small, All of my loved ones gathered 'round, having cake to celebrate, My wedding bells will ring make me feel the bell of the ball~"

Mo nodded in agreement. It seemed to be a great time so far.

* * *

After a while, they came out for lunch together as today was a pretty busy day.

"Nothing like a good, old-fashioned daisy sandwich." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Mo smiled back.

They all soon ate their lunch together.

"A bit later though, Yona will do our mane." Celestia smiled.

"Along with Molly." Twilight added.

"I'm so glad those two are happy with how Equestria is now with all sorts of creatures together." Cherry remarked.

"As am I." Forte said.

"Like I told Luster Dawn," Twilight smiled. "The magic of friendship grows."

A lot of the others smiled from that.

'I'll see you soon though~...' Rabia's voice told Felicity.

Felicity shook a chill down her spine from that.

* * *

After lunch, they made their way to Yona and Molly. The girls smiled as they relaxed while getting their hair done.

"Oh, Mom, this is so much fun," Estelle beamed. "Tammi Sparks would probably be jealous."

"Oh, I think she would too." Mo smiled.

"Audrey would probably be jealous too," Felicity replied. "I hear though that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are taking her to a spa."

"Well, good for her," Cherry said. "As long as she doesn't bully you, then I'm gonna have a word with her."

"Are you girls ready?" Molly asked Celestia, Mo, Estelle, Cherry, and Felicity.

"Ready." The girls replied.

"Right this way, please." Molly smiled as she led the way for them.

"This is gonna be fun." Estelle smiled back.

"Hmm... I suppose I could use a hooficure..." Felicity said softly.

"That's the spirit!" Estelle smiled to her cousin. "You've been so down lately. Time to relax and have fun in Equestria."

"Right. Equestria." Felicity replied.

"Yona just know that family friends will have fun." Yona smiled.

"Oh, for sure, Yona," Estelle smiled back. "You and Molly surprise us."

"You'll soon wake up to the girls of your dreams." Molly beamed.

"Ooh." Estelle beamed.

* * *

And so, Molly and Estelle began to pamper the girls with hooficures, styling their mane, giving cucumber facials, and massaged their backs to make them all happy, healthy, and ready for the wedding, though Celestia's mane was a bit of a challenge sometimes.

"Mother always did have a hard time with my mane." Celestia chuckled a bit.

Molly began to ponder until she came up with an idea on how to style Celestia's mane.

"Would you like to meet them?" Celestia asked the others as her mane got styled.

"Your parents?" Mo asked.

"Could we even do that?" Cherry added. "Aren't they, like, ya know... Um... No longer with us?"

"Oh, no, no, that never happened with them," Celestia explained. "They just live in The Higher Plains like how Zeus lives in Mount Olympus."

"Has Sombra met them yet?" Mo asked.

"Recently or ever?" Celestia asked back.

"Hmm... I guess... Ever..." Mo shrugged.

"Yes, when we were foals," Celestia replied. "That's when I first met him too."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

"He just came to us one day when we were out in the fields together, having a Family Day," Celestia smiled back. "We became good friends, though probably not as much as my relationship with Zeus. That friendship reminds me of you and Atticus, Cherry."

"Heh. I can kinda picture that." Cherry replied.

"Sombra's probably nervous to see my parents again though after about a thousand years." Celestia then said.

"Well, who _wouldn't_ be nervous to meet his future parents-in-law?" Mo smiled.

"I suppose Atticus was a little nervous the first time he met your parents." Celestia replied.

"Heh, funny story about that, though he met them before they became my parents." Mo said with a light chuckle.

"It's true," Cherry smirked. "The only time he was nervous was when Uncle James went into father mode after Mo became a part of the family."

"Oh, my... I guess all fathers are like that with their little girls." Celestia chuckled a bit.

"Good fathers for that matter," Estelle smiled. "It feels exciting though to meet and hear about your parents though, Celestia."

"Which we'll have to get used to calling you Aunt Celestia." Mo smiled.

"Oh, right, Aunt Celestia," Estelle giggled a bit. "Like Aunt Zadavia."

"Oui." Felicity smiled.

They both shared a giggle from that.

"Well, I feel both blessed and honored to become Aunt Celestia, though it isn't the first time for me." Celestia smiled warmly.

"So when should we meet them?" Estelle asked.

"Either tonight or tomorrow," Celestia smiled. "It depends on when they can come by. My mother is very important to this world as she is Queen Majesty."

"Drell says she owned a Dream Castle and had four magic horseshoes which could turn her invisible, as well as a crystal ball and magic mirror which she used to keep an eye out for danger to her little ponies." Mo spoke up from her former studies.

"Yes, very far from Gloomy Tower which resided an evil enchanter known as Nightshade." Celestia nodded.

"Enchanter?" Cherry asked. "No relation to Circe the Enchantress who cursed Adam's castle, is he?"

"I'm not sure, Cherry, but perhaps." Celestia replied.

"What does your father do?" Mo asked him.

"Well, you know how I raise the sun among my various princess duties?" Celestia replied.

The others nodded.

"That's where I got that from," Celestia smiled. "My father, King Solaris, was born from a mystical and magical space galaxy far from Equestria, sort of like your Earth's solar system. Eventually, he left that world and came to Equestria and landed in the Dream Valley of what was then called Ponyland and met mine and Luna's mother, Queen Majesty."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, my parents' love story sounds like a fairy tale." Celestia smiled back.

"I think everybody's parents' story of how they fell in love does." Cherry agreed with the Alicorn.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Celestia smiled.

Felicity gave a small smile as she kept a close watch out for Rabia.

"Gotcha." Molly giggled at Celestia as she styled the mane into almost like a ballerina bun with some braids.

"Oh... Molly... That looks so marvelous." Celestia approved.

"Yona knew that fit Celestia." Yona smiled.

"Oh, it truly does." Celestia smiled back.

"You look great, Celestia." Mo smiled.

"I love it too." Estelle added.

"Charming." Cherry said.

"Magnifique." Felicity smiled.

"Oh, you're all so sweet." Celestia smiled from their compliments.

"This is so great." Estelle smiled back.

"It won't be long until the final 'I do'," Twilight beamed. "I feel so honored to help out with a princess's wedding."

"Well, hopefully you can for Luna and Thorax too whenever he finds the courage to propose." Celestia smiled at her former student/predecessor.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find the courage soon." Estelle smiled.

"I believe so too, my dear," Celestia smiled back. "I'm just glad that my little sister found love."

"Well, there's always somepony out there for everypony." Estelle smiled back.

"That's what my mother used to always say," Molly smiled sadly. "She always looked like a beautiful princess."

Yona gently patted Molly on the back.

"Your mother and father are always with you in your memories and your heart." Mo smiled softly to Molly.

Molly smiled back before she wiped her eyes a bit, though she didn't get too sad.

"I often wish I could've helped Thomas and Martha Wayne..." Cherry said to herself. "Then again if I did, there would probably be no Batman."

* * *

"So what next?" Felicity asked.

"Now we'll go back to the castle for a while and get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Cherry said.

"Could we talk at the castle, Mother?" Felicity begged. "Please, please, please, pleeeease?"

"Well... All right..." Cherry said as that concerned her.

"Oh, thank goodness." Felicity smiled.

"I guess this is serious." Cherry said.

"Just remember to be there to listen to her," Mo advised. "Children appreciate being listened to."

"So I've heard," Cherry replied. "It's probably about school or a boy. Perhaps Chip, they've been close since Flick was a baby."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.

Eventually, they left to go back to the castle for a quick break from the busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

"They often say when you lose someone close to you, the first stars you see in the night sky are the ones you lost who are looking after you in the afterlife," Celestia smiled warmly at Molly. "I'm sure your parents are up there too."

"I'd like to think so you too, Miss Celestia." Molly smiled back, though a bit tearfully.

"So then, what did you wanna talk about, Felicity?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, um, Mother... You've been on several adventures..." Felicity began.

"Don't remind me," Cherry smirked. "I doubt they'll end anytime soon, especially with you kids having your own adventures."

"Erm... Yes... Um... Do you know of the one called... Um... Rabia...?" Felicity soon asked.

"Hmm... From what I remember from history, Rabia is from the Umbrum army attacked the Crystal Empire who terrorized Crystal Ponies and did such activities such as burning their homes for fun," Cherry replied. "...Dear, why do you ask?"

"...Just curious..." Felicity said with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"...I need a glass of water." Felicity said.

Cherry looked a bit worried before she decided to get that for her daughter.

"So that's who Rabia is." Felicity said to herself.

Estelle came over. "You okay, Felicity?" she then asked.

Felicity hesitated. "...I'm fine."

"You sure?" Estelle asked.

"Please... Do not worry about me... I'm tired... I think I will take a quick nap..." Felicity said as she walked off.

Estelle frowned a little from that as Felicity walked off to the room to lie down in bed. Though a bit of a cold and emotionless woman, Cherry's maternal instincts told her to leave the glass of water on Felicity's nightstand as it looked like the girl fell asleep under the covers as she began to look traumatized.

"What time is it?" Estelle asked.

"It's almost 6:00," Cherry replied. "Felicity must be overworked or... Someone is haunting her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"It must be the second one." Estelle said.

"I say this because... I've been there..." Cherry replied.

"Besides Uncle Sombra?" Estelle asked.

"Well, mostly him getting your father to the dark side..." Cherry said. "Basically, the Darth Vader to his Luke Skywalker."

Estelle felt scared of that analogy. Cherry simply walked off away from her as she decided to see the others in the throne room.

* * *

"This wedding is going to be magical." Mo smiled.

"So magical," Twilight smiled back. "Seems like yesterday we were planning for yours."

"Yes, that was a great time." Mo beamed from that.

"Nothing could ruin this wedding." Flash smiled as he wrapped his hoof around Twilight to hug her.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Cherry glanced over.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Seriously?" Cherry replied. "Haven't we learned not to say that?"

"Oh, right." Atticus face-hoofed himself.

"Way to go, Atticus," Cherry deadpanned. "Felicity babbles about Rabia and now you've doomed us all. Fantastic."

"Sorry." Atticus said.

Cherry let out a light growl.

"I said sorry," Atticus said. "What could happen anyway? I doubt Uncle Sombra will turn evil again."

"Plus Equestria's been at harmony for a very long time." Twilight added.

"That may be so, but asking a question like that is just a recipe for disaster." Cherry reminded.

"Fair enough." Atticus said.

"I look forward to meeting Celestia's parents though," Twilight said as she decided to change the subject. "There's no word about Sombra's parents though."

"Maybe we can find out." Mo said.

"I hope it's not a touchy subject though..." Atticus said softly.

"We might as well ask while we can." Cherry replied.

The others nodded to that as that sounded like a decent idea since Celestia's parents would be at the wedding and all.

"So should we ask him?" Mo asked.

"Sure, when we get settled," Atticus smiled. "Oh, Mo, have I ever told you how lovely your hair looks without your bandanna?"

"Yes, several times, like at the prom with Kim and Ron." Mo smirked playfully.

"Oh, right." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"But I appreciate that you think so." Mo said before giving him a sweet kiss.

Atticus smiled bashfully with love in his eyes from that.

"Oh, love is in the air, can't you just smell it?" Cherry smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Atticus smirked back playfully.

* * *

Felicity still rested in her bed as she fell asleep while having a dream about the wedding which seemed to go alright so far, until Rabia broke in to ruin everything as she came out of a mirror because of a spell that Felicity had recited. "Oh, dear..." she frowned in fear.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Rabia smirked.

"But Rabia, why?" Felicity asked. "Why must you make Uncle Sombra like how he used to be?"

"He deserves it for betraying me and his heritage," Rabia glared. "Haven't you heard of 'Once a villain, always a villain'?"

"But that doesn't mean every villain should always be a villain." Felicity said.

"You'll understand someday," Rabia told her. "Like your parents... They were both destined to be evil."

"But they chose to be good." Felicity told her.

"Did they though?" Rabia asked. "Your mother didn't take care of you when you were a baby..."

"...She had no choice..." Felicity said softly. "She loves me very much though..."

"Even if she's the niece of Catwoman?" Rabia smirked.

"Catwoman is not evil," Felicity glared bravely. "She gave up being a villain after my mother met her and she even got married to Batman."

"Well then, what about--" Rabia started.

"Enough!" Cherry's voice snapped.

Felicity let out a small gasp from that. Cherry soon rushed over with a sharp glare as she swooped out before standing, brave and bold as always as an adult.

"Mother..." Felicity said softly.

"My daughter is having a nightmare," Cherry glared sharply. "She comes before anybody else who is asleep."

"Oh, really?" Rabia asked.

"Yes," Cherry glared. "Leave my daughter alone."

"What happens if I don't want to?" Rabia retorted.

"I'll send you straight to Tartarus where you belong." Cherry threatened.

"Very well, I'll leave." Rabia glared.

"See that you do..." Cherry glared back as her eyes flashed briefly.

"But I might be back." Rabia mumbled before she went away before Cherry could hear her.

Cherry glared before looking softly at her daughter. "Flick, dear, are you going to be all right?"

Felicity sniffled as she ran towards her mother and hugged her right away.

"Don't worry, she's gone." Cherry comforted her daughter.

"Mother, I just felt so lost," Felicity sniffled. "You won't all turn evil though, right?"

"No, Felicity, we won't," Cherry replied softly. "Don't listen to whatever that beast tells you."

"I won't." Felicity smiled.

* * *

They soon sat together to talk a bit more.

"We'll talk for a while now since today was such a busy day," Cherry said. "Time passes by much differently in the Dream Realm from the Waking Realm, so I'll have plenty of time to work before we all wake up tomorrow."

"I guess I'm just worried about going evil or doing something evil..." Felicity said softly. "...Especially because... Papa used to be a villain... But you're an adventure hero... What does that make me in Auradon Prep?"

"You know what you are, Felicity?" Cherry replied. "You're unique."

"I am?" Felicity smiled.

"Of course you are," Cherry replied. "You do know what that means, right?"

"I'm different?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, but it also means you're special just the way you are." Cherry comforted.

"Aw." Felicity smiled.

"I was a lot like you at your age..." Cherry reminisced. "But luckily, I had some good friends to help me out. You have good friends too at your new school and your cousins can help you out."

"That's true." Felicity smiled.

"It'll be alright," Cherry told her daughter. "I assure you."

"Thank you, Mother..." Felicity smiled as she felt better. "I hope I can be a great mother like you someday."

"Well, you have a long time to worry about that," Cherry advised. "You have to get married first."

"Right, of course." Felicity nodded.

"That's a good girl," Cherry said. "I know we all believe in you, but to be a strong person, you must believe in yourself."

Felicity beamed as that felt like good advice.

"Don't let anybody get you down who thinks otherwise," Cherry then said. "Especially if it's Audrey."

"Oui, Mother," Felicity smiled. "I will."

"I know you won't let us down..." Cherry said before she kissed her daughter's forehead and seemed to fade away. "I have to go now."

"Good night, Mother..." Felicity whispered as she looked tearfully happy from her mother's advice.

* * *

The next day soon came. Felicity woke up first as she looked a bit refreshed and decided to roll out of bed to make breakfast.

"Oh, uh, Young Miss, you don't have to do that." A kitchen maid told her.

"I want to," Felicity smiled. "I always made breakfast for my parents back home."

"Well, okay." The kitchen maid said.

Felicity smiled as she decided to cook as that always perked her up.

"Such a lovely young soul." The kitchen maid cracked a small smile.

"I try my best." Felicity replied.

* * *

After a while, breakfast was ready. Everyone met up together in the dining room to have some breakfast.

"Mother and Father should be here very soon." Celestia told Luna.

"It'll be great to see them again," Luna beamed. "Do you think that if Thorax asks for my hoof in marriage, they'll come for that too?"

"Of course they will, Sister," Celestia smiled. "They loved us both equally."

"Indeed, they did." Luna nodded.

They shared a small, warm embrace.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know your parents." Twilight smiled at the older Alicorn sisters.

"Should one of us calm down Uncle Sombra? He seems kinda nervous." Estelle asked.

Sombra seemed to be shaking like a leaf while breathing shallowly.

"Uncle Sombra, chillax!" Akito cried out.

"...Do what?" Sombra asked, a bit confused.

"My mistake," Akito replied. "Basically, just try to relax. There's no reason to be nervous."

"Akito's right." Atticus said.

"C-C-Celestia's parents... I-I haven't seen them since... Since..." Sombra stammered.

"Since...?" The others prompted as they wanted to know more from that.

"...Since my heart was corrupted when I was about to marry Celestia... F-For the first time..." Sombra finally said.

"Oof." Mo winced.

"You tried to marry Celestia before?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Sombra replied. "A very long time ago of course, before any of you were born."

"Not this story again." Cherry face-hoofed.

"We didn't hear about Sombra and Celestia's story?" Felicity spoke up to her mother.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Cherry replied. "I was talking about Drell and Hilda's first wedding."

"Ohh." Felicity said, now understanding.

"I guess this means Drell's a former villain too?" Akito asked.

"...Drell was complicated, but... I wouldn't call him a villain..." Cherry said.

"I was though..." Forte said softly as he passed by her. "But like me, Sombra is forgiven... I doubt they'll still be mad at you though, Sombra since Celestia is so happy with you now after the kids met Anastasia from Russia."

"Forte's right." Atticus smiled.

"I guess just... Because... I-I-It's been so long..." Sombra stammered. "Queen Majesty was always understanding... B-But I'm terrified to see King Solaris."

"That makes sense." Atticus understood.

"Fathers, huh?" Sombra gulped.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smiled. "James was a very sweet and kind man, but he loved Mo just like his own, so he showed me that when I was first dating and marrying Mo. Who knows? Maybe if you and Celestia have children, you'll be like that too."

"Now, now, one step at a time." Sombra smiled back.

The others shared a small laugh from that.

"Say... Where'd Luna and Thorax go?" Twilight asked.

"I think they went to take a quick walk together." Felicity replied.

"Hmm... That's nice..." Twilight smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two did walk along together as they seemed to pass by an orphanage while the mare in charge kept an eye on the young foals, though one seemed to stick out that reminded Luna a lot of herself as a young filly as the child was by herself with a book under a dark, shady tree. The filly began to use her magic to open the book she had.

"So young, so playful, so full of hope..." Thorax smiled.

"Indeed..." Luna replied as she watched the filly. "...Oh, Thorax... I want to be a mother!"

"Alright then." Thorax said as he walked with her to the orphanage.

Luna smiled from that. "I always hoped though... That I would adopt... Someone..."

"Oh?" Thorax smiled back. "Who?"

"Someone from the past that Celestia and I knew a very long time ago who was named Snowdrop." Luna said softly as she thought about a little filly who was blind, but she had a very beautiful gift for the seasons.

They soon went up to the mare in charge of the orphanage.

"Oh, hello there." The mare smiled.

"Hello, Miss... Uh..." Thorax paused.

"Care Mare," The mare kept her smile. "May I help you?"

"Miss Care Mare, do you mind if we come in for a few moments?" Thorax smiled back.

"Oh, please, come on in!" Care Mare beamed. "We love to get visitors around here."

* * *

And soon they entered the orphanage with Care Mare. A young unicorn drew on the walls a bit with a floating crayon.

"None of that now." Care Mare gently scolded.

The unicorn looked sheepish before running away.

"These foals." Care Mare sighed.

"I'm sure they keep your hooves full." Thorax remarked.

"Oh, most definitely," Care Mare said as they came into her office to talk as she let them have a seat with her at her desk. "So, what can I help you folks with?"

"Well, uh... Um..." Luna stammered a bit.

"We were wondering if we could maybe adopt a child?" Thorax spoke up, a bit bashfully.

"Hmm... Well... You two seem to be new in parenting, no offense, of course," Care Mare replied. "But maybe you'd like to try the foster program if you're keen about raising a child from our facility."

"Yes, please." Luna nodded.

"What exactly does that mean?" Thorax asked. "If you don't mind me asking, of course?"

"No problem," Care Mare replied. "You will basically look after one of our children for the course of a week. If it goes smoothly after the week is over, you'll get to adopt the child as your own and you'll become parents."

"That's amazing." Thorax smiled.

"We'd have to find a child for you of course," Care Mare smiled back. "Each child is more special than the last."

"I always saw children as a gift for any family who has their own." Luna smiled warmly.

* * *

The unicorn filly that Luna and Thorax saw from earlier began to finish reading her book.

"Hey... You're always by yourself..." A colt smirked. "Why is that?"

"I just... I like to read..." The unicorn filly said bashfully.

"Why? Reading's boring." The colt smirked.

"It is not!" The unicorn filly pouted.

The colt grabbed her book with his mouth.

"Hey! Give it back!" The unicorn filly glared.

"Why not try and make me?" The colt muffled with a smirk before running off with the book.

"Get back here!" The unicorn filly cried out as she chased him.

* * *

"It's so nice to see that even Ex-Princess Luna believes she could be a mother." Care Mare smiled to the Alicorn.

"I just feel like that would be nice for me." Luna smiled back.

"Give me back that book!" The unicorn filly cried out to the colt as they passed by Care Mare, Luna, and Thorax.

The three adults looked over with concern. The colt chuckled as he came to his friend before they tossed the book back and forth with the filly trapped in the middle.

"Excuse me," Care Mare told Thorax and Luna before rushing over to stop the hassle. "Ahem!"

This caused the colts to stop what they were doing. 

"What is going on here?" Care Mare asked sharply.

"Playing a game." One colt said innocently.

"It didn't look like a game to me." Care Mare said sternly.

The unicorn filly sniffled. Luna watched closely as this filly reminded her of herself at that age.

"Polaris Moon, are you alright?" Care Mare asked the filly.

"They took my book." The filly pouted.

"Boys, give Polaris Moon back her book." Care Mare told the colts.

"We were just--" The other colt tried to speak up.

"I believe I asked you to do as you are told," Care Mare said firmly. "I don't want to get mean."

The colts grumbled to each other as they gave the filly her book back as they looked grumpy about getting in trouble.

"Thank you." Care Mare said.

The unicorn filly took her book back.

"We have company," Care Mare told the young ones. "I was hoping for you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Care Mare." The young ponies said.

Luna looked softly over to Polaris Moon.

"I am so sorry about that." Care Mare told her guests.

"Oh, it's alright," Thorax replied calmly. "I'm sure that kids will be kids. I looked after Ocellus when she was young like she was my goddaughter."

"Aw." Care Mare smiled.

"Are you alright?" Luna softly asked Polaris Moon.

"Princess Luna..." Polaris Moon gasped in surprise.

"It's just Luna now." Luna smiled softly.

"Oh... I've heard a lot of stories about you..." Polaris Moon smiled back, though bashfully. "Is it true that you and Princess Celestia helped teach Princess Twilight as the Princess of Friendship before she took over the kingdom?"

"Absolutely," Luna smiled. "Those were some good times."

"The other foals thought it was just a fairy tale or somethin'." Polaris Moon pouted slightly.

"Well, I assure you; it wasn't a fairy tale." Luna smiled.

Polaris Moon smiled back.

"Could we foster this filly?" Thorax asked Care Mare.

"I think that's a lovely idea," Care Mare replied. "We'd have to go through some paperwork though to make it official."

"We understand." Luna smiled.

Care Mare smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, Thorax and Luna walked out, away from the orphanage.

"That was very lovely." Luna smiled at the male Changeling.

"Thanks." Thorax smiled back.

Everybody else soon ate the breakfast that Felicity made as they came in.

"Oh! Sorry... We tried to wait for you..." Celestia said.

"That's alright," Luna smiled. "I just needed a walk to help clear my mind."

"And I bet having Thorax with you during your walk helped too." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, it did." Luna smiled bashfully.

"Wow! This food looks great." Thorax gasped.

"Merci," Felicity smiled bashfully. "I cooked it for you all to show that I am good and not bad. No matter what Audrey says."

"Erm... Who is this Audrey?" Celestia asked.

"Princess Aurora's AKA Sleeping Beauty's daughter," Cherry replied. "She's a real pain in the--"

"As I was saying, dig in, everybody." Felicity smiled at her family.

Everyone soon began to eat the food. Felicity smiled all around before she came to sit down. Cherry gave her daughter a small affectionate gesture as she patted her daughter's hoof with comfort and pride as she felt proud of her daughter. Felicity beamed from that as she knew that her mother was proud of her.

* * *

After breakfast, the food was all eaten.

"Well, Felicity, that was a great meal," Twilight smiled. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"After I got a bit older, I asked Mrs. Potts if I could help out in the kitchen with her and Chip," Felicity smiled bashfully. "She and Chef Bouche were kind enough to let me help out."

"She makes breakfast for us back home very often." Forte added proudly.

Simon held up a hoof, though he couldn't give a thumb's up.

"I think he's trying to give a thumb's up," Vincent said. "Because I doubt that he's holding his hoof up for a hoof bump."

"Oh, Simon, thank you!" Felicity beamed as she hugged her little brother.

Simon rolled his eyes a bit from the hug in silence.

"Well, Mother and Father should be here very soon." Celestia smiled at Sombra.

"Great." Sombra smiled.

"It's going to be alright," Celestia smiled softly at him. "You have no need to be overly nervous."

"That's easy for you to say." Sombra sighed softly.

"They love me and Luna very much, they love Cadence very much, they loved Princess Amore very much," Celestia reassured him. "They'll love you once you become their son by marriage."

"You're right." Sombra sighed with a smile.

"You were always very lovable before you went rogue, Sombra." Celestia smiled back.

Sombra smiled back, a bit bashfully before Celestia gave him a kiss to soothe his fears and where soon, Celestia and Luna's parents entered the room. The others gasped and looked very awestruck as they saw the couple appear. King Solaris appeared to be white like Celestia with light blue eyes like Luna with a golden dust-colored beard with his mane tied into a ponytail with a crown above his head with six gemstones on it which looked like the symbols for the Elements of Harmony. Queen Majesty also seemed to be white with violet-colored eyes like Celestia with a flowing light blue mane. Both smiled as they came to see their daughters who were retired from the kingdom, but they were still proud of them regardless.

"Mom! Dad!" Celestia and Luna beamed.

"Celestia. Luna." King Solaris and Queen Majesty smiled as they all shared hugs with each other.

Forte gave an emotional smile for that while Mo sniffled slightly. Atticus fell to a bowing stance from the table to the older ponies. Sombra soon gulped before calming himself as King Solaris and Queen Majesty walked over to them.

"Sombra." The couple greeted.

"Your Majesties." Sombra said as he bowed before his future parents-in-law.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you." Queen Majesty said.

"Erm, yes, it's very good to see you both," Sombra said bashfully. "Thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure," King Solaris grinned as he wrapped Sombra into a bear hug with his strong hoof. "I can tell that you've changed a lot since the last time we met about a thousand years ago, Sombra."

"Um, yes, sir." Sombra said.

"No more heartburn?" King Solaris asked.

"No, sir." Sombra replied.

"Good... 'Cuz the last thing I want is my little Lulu or Tia to get hurt." King Solaris said sharply before letting him go.

Cherry snickered a bit from the nicknames. Celestia and Luna both blushed while smiling bashfully.

"It is good to see you again, Sombra," Queen Majesty smiled warmly like her older daughter. "Tia was so devastated when the wedding had to be cancelled for the first time."

"It won't happen this time, Mother." Celestia smiled back.

"That's right." Sombra nodded with a smile.

"We're very excited about it," Queen Majesty smiled. "I haven't felt this excited since I hatched my very own dragon egg."

"Queen Majesty, you had a dragon companion too?" Spike asked as he came by.

"Oh, but of course," Queen Majesty smiled. "I've always found other creatures to be so amazing. I once visited a place called The Artisons in my youth as I took time away from my Dream Castle briefly."

"Whoa." Spike smiled back.

"I raised the egg as my own and named him Malefor when he was born," Queen Majesty smiled. "That name just seemed to suit him."

"His name sounds strong." Akito said.

"Whatever happened to him?" Cherry asked. "Is he still at the Dream Castle?"

"Oh, no, I let him go some time ago when he decided it was time for him to go," Queen Majesty replied. "I never saw him again after that, but I decided that I would like to be a mother someday. Of course, that was before I met my Solaris."

"Aw." Estelle smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Applejack and Clark came by with their children.

"AppleClark." Cherry teased.

"You're hilarious." Clark rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sup, Sam?" Akito greeted the son with a hoof-bump.

"Sup, Kito? How you feel?" Sam replied as he did one back.

"Howdy, Lara." Estelle beamed.

"Howdy, Estelle." Lara smiled as they shared a hug with each other.

"It's great to see you four again." Vincent smiled.

"Here to help bake the cake with the Cakes, huh?" Twilight asked Applejack.

"Yup," Applejack smiled. "Of course, with some apple treats ta go with it like Ah had for our first Grand Gallopin' Gala together."

"Oh, I wish I could've gone there with you." Clark blushed about the Mane Six's first Gala together.

"It would have been a very interesting night for you." Applejack smiled.

Twilight, Applejack, Cherry, and Atticus laughed a bit from that as they knew that all too well.

"Wait, why are you two laughing?" Twilight asked Cherry and Atticus. "You weren't in Equestria when that happened."

"Uh... Well... We... Uh..." Cherry and Atticus stammered bashfully.

"Drell told them all about it." Akito spoke up.

"Uh, yes, he did," Cherry quickly added. "Thank you for reminding us, Baby Atticus, ahahahaha..."

"My name is Akito." Akito firmly pouted.

"Right, right, sorry." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Wow, he really does know everything." Twilight said.

"How's retirement for him?" Flash asked.

"Seems alright," Atticus smiled. "Sometimes he misses being in charge, but he loves relaxing with his new family."

"I swear, that Ambrose kid takes after his mother when it comes to mischief." Cherry mumbled slightly.

"One of us has got to get him out of that mischief-making." Forte said.

"Can't his dad just turn him into a grasshopper?" Estelle smirked.

"Estelle!" Mo called sharply.

"Uh, sorry, Mom." Estelle said bashfully then.

"That might not be a bad idea." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry! No!" Atticus warned.

"Not now, Atticus, I'm plotting." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned from that.

"Erm... New topic... We'll have the rehearsal dinner tonight since King Solaris and Queen Majesty are here." Twilight suggested sheepishly.

"Agreed." Flash nodded.

"We should be good by tomorrow then as long as there are no other hiccups." Twilight smiled to everybody else.

The others smiled back as this seemed almost too perfect.

 ** _'Don't betray me, Felicity...'_** Rabia's voice laughed in the girl's head.

"Non! Stop it!" Felicity cried out as she held her head. "I don't want this!"

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Twilight asked out of concern.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Felicity groaned. "This is not my path... I'm not bad... I'm not... Bad..."

"Cherry, is she okay?" Flash asked.

"I'm afraid she's being terrorized from her nightmares," Cherry said. "Someone's been trying to corrupt her."

"Do you know who it is?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, a being by the name of Rabia," Cherry said. "Though it's not someone from Auradon from the book of the Disney Kingdom that Drell gave me after Felicity's enrollment into Auradon Prep."

"Rabia..." Sombra gulped from that name.

"Sombra? You okay?" Mo asked.

"Erm... I'll be fine..." Sombra said nervously.

"Rabia... Rabia..." Twilight paused thoughtfully. "I think I saw that name in one of my old history books about Equestria."

Celestia, Luna, and their parents looked about as worried as Sombra.

"You know who this Rabia is don't you?" Akito asked Celestia, Luna, their parents, and Sombra.

"I'm afraid it's a very long story," Celestia said. "Felicity, are you sure you said Rabia?"

"Oui, ma'am." Felicity replied.

"I was afraid of that." Celestia sighed sharply.

"Can someone please tell us who Rabia is?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, all right... I will..." Sombra sighed sharply as he took a glass of water to get it off his chest. "Hundreds of years ago, Rabia and the Umbrum army attacked the Crystal Empire, terrorizing Crystal Ponies and burning their homes for fun. Unknowingly, Rabia and the Umbrum's actions were witnessed by Queen Chrysalis, who initially wanted to rule the Empire, but decided against it upon seeing the Umbrum. Eventually, Rabia and the Umbrum were imprisoned in another realm."

"Well, that's good at least." Vincent shrugged.

"She also disguised me as a pony so I could go through the prison door and release them." Sombra then added.

This soon made the Fudo family gasp.

"But I didn't then! I decided to run because I didn't want to turn evil," Sombra then quickly said. "Rabia communicated with me through the Crystal Heart, but this was enough to make me embrace my dark side, although I instead decided to rule the Crystal Empire instead."

"And the rest is part of history." Celestia said.

"What does she want with Felicity though?" Twilight asked. "Felicity is so much like Fluttershy, I don't think I've seen Felicity angry or evil before."

"Trust me, Felicity's anger is a bit hard to deal with." Forte remarked.

Simon nodded from that as he looked scared for once. Felicity began to try her best to get Rabia out of her head.

'You had better help me or I'll take someone very important to you...' Rabia's voice taunted.

"Never!" Felicity cried out from Rabia's tormenting.

"We have to help Felicity." Estelle said.

"What about the wedding?" Felicity asked. "I don't want to ruin it for you all."

"The wedding can wait," Queen Majesty told her. "We'll help figure this out somehow."

"That's right." King Solaris nodded.

Felicity gave a sad smile as she felt blessed to be born into a family that always had their back.

* * *

Lara soon helped out her mother in the kitchen as the Cakes were delivering the wedding cake that Celestia picked out from yesterday. "This is going to be the best wedding cake of all." she said with a smile.

"It'll definitely be one of the best," Applejack smiled back. "Also we can use some of your Great-Granny Smith's recipes for some appletastic treats!"

"I wish I could've met her." Lara said softly.

"She woulda loved ya a lot." Applejack smiled softly.

"I would have loved her too." Lara smiled back.

The two shared a nuzzle with each other.

"Careful, son, careful!" Clark warned Sam as they brought in the cake from Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"I got it! I got it!" Sam said as he carried the heavy cake box.

Lara zipped over to help her brother with the cake as she seemed to have their father's superpowers, but so did he, but he lost his balance slightly from carrying the box.

"Thanks, Sis." Sam smiled.

"Sure thing," Lara smirked. "Can't let you ruin the cake."

"Pbbt!" Sam blew a raspberry from that.

"Now, kids..." Applejack called sharply.

"Sorry, Mom." The Kent kids murmured from that. Sam and Lara began to make their way to where the heavy cake box was.

"Put it on the counter, please." Clark told the kids.

"Yes, Dad." The Kent kids replied as they moved the cake box over to the counter together and once they were close enough, they put the cake box on the counter.

"All right, that'll hold for now." Applejack smiled.

"I bet it looks so amazing." Lara gushed.

"Maybe a little peak wouldn't hurt." Sam smiled.

"All right, but be careful." Clark told the kids.

Lara flew over to pull the string that opened the box to show a very tall french vanilla cake with some chocolate-covered strawberries near the bottom rims of each layer of the cake with hearts and swirl frosting tips at the sides of the cake with a big pink frosting heart with a crown on it that had C&S on it for Celestia and Sombra.

"You were right, Lara." Sam smiled.

"I could eat it right now," Lara gushed hungrily. "It looks like one of Auntie Sugar Belle's desserts."

"I bet I could eat it in under 10 seconds." Sam added.

"Don't even think about it." Clark told them.

Sam and Lara looked bashful from that.

"Shall we make some apple snacks, ma'dear?" Clark smiled at his wife.

"Let's get to it," Applejack smiled back. "The big day is almost here."

"Yep." Clark nodded.

They soon got straight to baking as Lara and Sam helped out as the wedding day was almost here.

* * *

"Oh, sure, I have always wanted a son, but I love my daughters," King Solaris smiled at Atticus. "But Celestia's friend Zeus felt like a son sometimes, even if he was Chronos's boy. Also, I'll be getting a son very soon."

"Yes, you will." Atticus nodded.

"It'll be a wedding to remember." Queen Majesty beamed.

"Erm, Mother... Father... Would you like grandfoals?" Luna spoke up bashfully.

"Well... It would be nice after all these centuries, but we wouldn't force you and Celestia to have any if you didn't want to." King Solaris beamed warmly.

"Why do you ask, Lulu?" Queen Majesty asked.

"Well, erm... Thorax and I decided that we're going to try to be foster parents." Luna said, a bit bashfully.

"Aw!" Queen Majesty smiled.

"Is the child with you?" King Solaris asked curiously.

"Not yet, but we just asked to become foster parents," Luna smiled. "Thorax and I just met the most darling little filly named Polaris Moon."

"Aw." Queen Majesty smiled.

Felicity stared out the window from her and Estelle's guest room as everybody got very busy for the wedding which was almost there for them.

"Felicity, tell us about your school." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, you must be having lots of fun." Akito added.

"Are you trying to distract me from what's been happening with this Rabia person?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

"Yes." The Fudo twins replied bluntly.

"Well, it didn't work." Felicity frowned.

"Hmm..." The Fudo twins frowned back.

"Well, I'm sure we could find a way to stop Rabia," Vincent said. "Felicity, if it's one thing you are, it is definitely not evil. You don't even kill spiders you find loose in your bedroom, you let them out the window."

"That's right." Estelle smiled.

"It's just... Papa used to be a villain..." Felicity said. "Wouldn't that make me a Villain Kid too?"

"Yes, but the key term is 'used to'," Akito replied. "He used to be a villain until he met your mother."

"...I guess... But Audrey says..." Felicity stammered.

"Ah, nuts to Audrey! She's just another Tammi!" Estelle said. "We all believe in you and love you, no matter what Audrey might think... Even if she's supposed to be Aurora and Philip's daughter."

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Chad says it too..." Felicity said.

"Chad's a dingdong," Estelle rolled her eyes. "He's been a spoiled jerk ever since Aunt Cinderella told him that he was going to inherit the throne once he got old enough."

"Oh, that's true." Felicity had to admit.

"So don't listen to them." Akito said.

"I try not to, but it's hard sometimes..." Felicity said shyly.

"I'm sure, Tammi's a tough cookie at school too," Estelle said. "Luckily, I have my brothers and the Clarks to stand by my side."

"But you guys aren't with me to help back me up," Felicity frowned. "How can I stand up to Audrey and Chad on my own? I wish I could be brave like my mother."

"That might be so, Flick, but you have Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos," Akito smiled. "They'll back you up."

"That's right." Vincent nodded.

"Oh, you guys make it sound so easy." Felicity said.

"I know that you'll get there someday, Felicity, because I used to be just like you." Fluttershy's voice said which made the four smile brightly as they knew that voice anywhere.

"Aunt Fluttershy!" The four beamed happily at the pegasus mare.

"Not just her." Boots smiled as she came in.

"Hey, Boots!" Estelle smiled back.

"What's up, Boots?" Vincent added.

"It's good to see you all," Boots smiled. "I haven't been so excited for a wedding since... Well... Mama and Daddy's wedding."

"Aww... That's so sweet." Fluttershy beamed.

"And we know that Celestia and Uncle Sombra's wedding will be magical." Akito smiled.

"You all are coming, right?" Estelle asked Fluttershy, of course meaning the rest of the Mane Six.

"Of course we will," Fluttershy smiled. "Also Felicity, believe in yourself so you'll feel better. You remind me of myself at your age."

"You overcame your challenges with the help of your friends," Felicity smiled back. "I suppose I could do that too."

"With your friends by your side, you can face any challenge." Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Felicity smiled back from that. Everybody did what they could for until the wedding's rehearsal dinner later that night, so the Fudo siblings took their cousin out for the day until then to help distract her from Rabia who seemed to quiet down after Cherry confronted her from Felicity's dream. And where they first took Felicity to someplace to eat.

"You guys don't have to do this." Felicity said.

"We insist," Akito smiled. "You're our favorite cousin."

"Oh, I couldn't be your favorite," Felicity smiled bashfully. "Surely that would be Riley or Bonnie."

"Nope." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, okay." Felicity smiled.

They came to sit at a table together.

* * *

A pony waiter seated them and gave them their menus and started them off with some glasses of water.

"Mother was a bit concerned when I told her about the new café in Auradon," Felicity smiled bashfully. "I guess when I said Mad Hatter, she thought I was talking about Batman's Mad Hatter."

"But once you explained it wasn't that Mad Hatter she calmed down, right?" Vincent asked.

"For the most part... Then she realized he was from Wonderland, but I suppose that's just how it should go," Felicity shrugged. "I like hanging out at that place after classes."

"Yeah, it sounds like when Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry would hang out at our world's SugarCube Corner," Akito smiled. "It's good that you have so many new friends to hang out with."

"Oh, I'm good, as long as Zevon doesn't show up." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Annoying, right?" Vincent guessed.

"You have no idea." Felicity replied.

"Zevon?" Akito replied from that name. "That name sounds like laundry detergent."

"Yzma's son from back on the Isle," Felicity explained. "He had a crazy crush on Mal back then... Then he met me and thought I'd be a perfect bride someday."

"Ugh, now he sounds like Lord Farquaad when he tried to take Princess Fiona." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

* * *

They soon had some soup with small salads and sandwiches as it was part of the pony diet.

"I don't know what it is, but I love these hayburgers." Akito said as he happily ate his burger even though it wasn't beef.

"Must be because we're in pony forms." Estelle replied.

"Heh, yeah," Akito replied. "Makes eating food like this a lot easier."

"I have to agree," Estelle smiled as she ate her own Daisy Sandwich. "I feel like Mom sometimes... Eating this way seems better for me."

"I'd miss hamburgers and steak too much to become a vegetarian, but I respect your decision, Sis." Akito smiled back.

"Aw." Estelle smiled back.

"...Even though meat is better." Akito smirked.

"Grr!" Estelle glared from that. "Don't make me change the cafeteria menu and blame you."

"I think that would summon a ghost..." Felicity spoke up from their parents' stories about the one who was called Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, we don't need a visit from the Lunch Lady." Vincent said.

The foursome shuddered a bit from that.

* * *

Luckily, it was a nice lunch for all of them as Felicity seemed to slowly feel better.

"What do you and Bartok talk about before you go to bed?" Vincent asked curiously.

"He tells me about Bartok the Magnificent." Felicity giggled.

"You mean before he came across Rasputin?" Akito asked.

"Yes, he says he had some good times there and often wishes I could've seen it." Felicity smiled.

"Aw." Estelle smiled back.

"I guess you'd have to go back in time someday." Akito shrugged.

"Like that'll happen." Felicity shrugged herself as she sipped her punch.

"So, that little bat means so much to that little bat... Perhaps I should fix that... I'll have to team up with somebody though..." Rabia smirked to herself from her secret lair while Felicity had fun with her cousins. "You'll pay for not realizing your true potential, Baby Bat. You'll see sometime after the wedding." But unknown to her, she would be defeated by the power of love and friendship along with the one she would team up with.

"Maybe somehow Uncle Sombra or Thor could let you see what Bartok's life was like back in time." Vincent suggested.

"That would be nice." Felicity said before she felt full.

"Sure would." Akito nodded.

They soon all finished their lunch as they took a walk away from the diner to continue their day out up until about 6:00 which would be the time for the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

Luster Dawn laughed happily as she was shown with some new friends which made the cousins happy.

"I'm happy that Luster Dawn has some new friends." Estelle smiled.

"So am I," Felicity smiled back. "Especially after she thought she didn't need friends."

"Luckily we helped her see otherwise." Vincent added.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"By the way... How's Emi?" Felicity hid a small smirk.

"She's fine," Akito smirked back. "She invited us to come over for a swim sometime."

"Cool." Felicity smirked back.

They all laughed a bit from that.

"We have great adventures with you, Felicity," Akito smiled. "Remember that family vacation from after we read that book about the Castle in the Sky?"

"I really liked Sheeta... We felt like best friends..." Felicity smiled softly from that.

"And remember those spells we did?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Yeah..." Felicity smiled bashfully. "Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos love me like family too. Jay acts like a big brother to me."

"Oh, I could believe that with how strong he is." Akito agreed.

"Me and Evie both think of Carlos as a little brother." Felicity smiled.

"Don't let Rabia or Audrey get to you." Estelle advised.

"I won't." Felicity smiled.

The Fudo siblings smiled back to each other as they seemed to really help cheer Felicity up.

* * *

Octavia was in the town center, playing her cello as they came by to listen to the music.

"Octavia's music sure does sound amazing." Estelle smiled.

"Yes... She's so brave to perform in front of people like that." Felicity added softly.

"You wish you could do that?" Akito asked.

"Sometimes... Like how Papa sometimes does..." Felicity replied.

"Maybe one day." Estelle said.

Felicity smiled bashfully, though she felt eager to try that someday. Octavia smiled at her audience as she began to play a special song for them as she saw them there. Estelle began to feel her hooves wanting to dance. Akito soon looked over to his twin sister knowingly.

"I can't shake these Twinkle Toes." Estelle said to herself and before she knew it, Estelle began to dance to the music.

The others watched her. Octavia continued to play before she opened one eye to see Estelle dancing to the music, but she kept on playing the music.

"Estelle always had a gift for dance." Akito smiled happily for his twin sister.

And where they soon saw Estelle dancing as she flew around while her cutie mark glowed. Akito, Felicity, and Vincent smiled happily for their sister. Other ponies decided to gather around to see what was going on.

"Whoa... Her mark..." Felicity whispered. "I guess she's just expressing her talent in dancing."

And where as Estelle was descending down, a magical princess gown appeared.

"Whoa!" Some of the others gasped from that.

"Woooow..." Akito, Felicity, and Vincent whispered with amazement for Estelle as she looked like a princess now. In fact, she looked like a pony form of Princess Tutu.

The crowd looked very amazed as they thought that it was all part of the show. And where the glowing light seemed to catch the attention of the royal family, Sombra, and the Fudo family and the Forte family.

"Do you know what that's all about?" Forte asked his wife.

"Uh... Princess Tutu?" Cherry shrugged.

"Didn't remember Princess Tutu had that kind of dress." Forte said.

"Hold on a bit..." Cherry said as she magicked up her copy of the Princess Tutu book.

Estelle looked all around as everybody else seemed to be looking right at her. "Oh, um, hello, everypony." she then greeted.

They just kept looking at her.

"...Okay, nice to see you too... I don't get it," Estelle shrugged. "I was just dancing like I always do."

"Does she not know they're looking at her because she's now seen as Princess Tutu?" Felicity whispered to the others.

"Is that's what's going on?" Cherry asked. "Flick, I'm sorry, but your uncle was always cryptic with information to me sometimes, I felt like I had to be on my own to figure out what exactly was going on."

Estelle looked around them before looking down at herself with a gasp. "Well, this is unexpected." she then said to herself. She soon saw Celestia and the others and went over to them and decided to go with her family crowd.

"All right, all right, break it up," Cherry told the other ponies. "Don't crowd her."

The other ponies back off a bit as Estelle came to her family.

"There must be a reason for this transformation." Mo said.

"I'll just throw it out there to get it out of my system, that Princess Tutu was your ancestor." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, uh, I dunno about that... Feel better?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I doubt that's the case, but it wouldn't surprise me either way." Cherry shrugged as they walked off with Estelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with Rabia..._ **

"So, that pesty little brat thinks she can ignore me like this?" Rabia glared. "I don't think so... Maybe I'll take something very precious of hers for payback... Maybe like that rat with wings she's so attached to."

"Do not just target her pet." A dark voice told her.

"Huh? I have company?" Rabia asked.

"Yes, I believe you could use some." The dark voice replied to the dark Umbrum.

"Hmm... I suppose." Rabia said.

"Good and I think we shall need to watch out for those cousins of hers, especially the one that is Princess Tutu." The dark voice told her.

"Princess Tutu?" Rabia asked. "I can't say I've heard that name before."

"Oh, you'll learn it within time," The dark voice replied. "Think of this as a special little partnership for the both of us to get what we both most desire."

"So then how do we take care of this Princess Tutu?" Rabia asked.

"Well, let me lead the way so you can also get what you want," The dark voice chuckled. "I'll give her a big world of darkness if I have to."

"I believe this is going to be a great partnership." Rabia smirked.

"I think so too," The dark voice replied. "Now, may I ask why you picked that girl among the crowd?"

"Because out of those four children, she has the weakest mind to manipulate," Rabia smirked. "She seemed like the perfect pawn for my evil game of Chess."

"That was until her mother and loved ones came in." The dark voice said.

"Yes, yes," Rabia rolled her eyes. "I won't let them ruin my plans though with that girl."

"And I shall not let my plans be ruined with the girl that I want who dances almost like a swan princess." The dark voice replied.

"If only we had someone that she loves as a hostage and someone who she was once in love with and someone that hates her." Rabia said.

"You're a genius." The dark voice smirked.

"I try," Rabia smirked back. "Now, I'll just have to think about this for a few moments."

"All we have to do to handle Princess Tutu is use a spell on her true love and use our magic to bring the boy or colt she first fell in love with and tell him that she's no longer in love with him. And then, we shall bring the one girl that hates her and if the boy doesn't believe us, we'll show him the truth," The dark voice said. "And as for Felicity, we'll go with your idea of kidnapping her pet."

"Hmm... It'll take some research, but I like the way ya think." Rabia smirked from that.

"I thought this teamwork would work out nicely," The dark voice smirked back. "And as for the research, it won't take that long as I'm connected everywhere."

"It's a deal then," Rabia replied. "This'll work out great for both of us."

"It shall," The dark voice agreed. "This'll also teach them for trying to get King Sombra into being good after that coward betrayed Rasputin when he could've had the ultimate revenge on Atticus's family."

The dark voice soon spread out to find the ones they needed for their plan. Rabia let out a wicked laugh as she felt victorious so far despite the flaw before.

* * *

Back in Equestria, the others got ready for the rehearsal dinner before they had a little talk with Estelle about how she suddenly turned into Princess Tutu like she did.

"So Sis, when do you think you'll change back?" Akito asked.

"I wish I knew." Estelle said.

"I can't really find this in any books," Twilight said as she took out several books to flip through the pages of. "You look very lovely though, Estelle."

"Thank you, Aunt Twilight, I appreciate that." Estelle replied softly.

A random book soon fell on the floor, showing a familiar scene to Estelle on one of the pages.

"Seriously, how does that keep happening?" Cherry smirked.

"The magic of the world?" Atticus shrugged.

Queen Majesty decided to take a look at the book while Estelle looked over. "Hmm... Very curious..." she said as she took a look.

Estelle could hear the music from Swan Lake as she saw the picture of Princess Tutu vs Princess Kreihe while Prince Mytho was under a spell.

"Something tells me there will be a similar scenario during this Equestrian visit." Mo said.

"All right," Cherry said as she walked off. "I'll tell the others to postpone the wedding."

"Very well." Celestia said.

"I've never seen anything like this... Princess Tutu..." Queen Majesty said.

"It seems to be related to Estelle's destiny as a ballet dancer." Atticus replied.

"Luckily she's changed the fate of Princess Tutu." Mo smiled.

"What do you mean she's changed the fate of Princess Tutu?" King Solaris asked.

"Well, the original story of Princess Tutu was a really sad ending, such as disappearing from existence after confessing her love." Atticus said at first.

"Goodness..." Queen Majesty frowned from that.

"That sounds so sad." King Solaris added.

"But luckily, Estelle found a way to change it." Mo smiled.

"She sure did." Atticus nodded.

"So this is a good thing?" Queen Majesty asked about Estelle's Princess Tutu transformation.

"I'm not sure; whenever someone's missing hear shard shows up, it's Princess Tutu's job to return it to them and also there's that one time when she had a double transformation to help turn Uncle Sombra back to normal." Akito said.

"Hmm..." King Solaris and Queen Majesty looked curious and worried about the sound of that.

"What makes me curious is why did that book show up out of nowhere and was shown open at that particular scene." Cherry said.

"Books have a weird way of doing that around Twilight." Flash said as he came by with Midnight beside him.

"What's going on here?" Midnight asked, a bit worriedly.

Cherry told them of what happened so far.

"Princess Tutu?" Flash and Midnight asked.

"It's a long story, but it's pretty much involved with Estelle's destiny somehow," Cherry replied. "I guess ballet dancing runs in Mo's family somehow, so... That's the abridged version. So now we're wondering how and why this book came down right now which made Estelle behave this way."

 ** _'There they go again... Taking away your attention...'_ **Rabia's voice told Felicity. ** _'It's never about you, is it?'_**

Felicity decided to ignore Rabia so the evil female Umbrum wouldn't get to her.

"You know it's true," Rabia told Felicity. "When was the last time you did anything useful or helpful for your family?"

"Mother, she's back." Felicity said.

"Hm?" Cherry glanced over.

 ** _"Your mother doesn't love you."_** Rabia's voice taunted.

Cherry glared sharply. "I heard that."

"Mother, remember that time I sensed Sakae Jinnouchi's blood as she died?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, you have a very special gift about that sort of thing," Cherry replied. "I believe your father has that sense himself."

"I do, I earned it some time ago after the enchantment at the castle was lifted with Master Adam." Forte spoke up.

"Also you got to help out Latios and Latias, I believe," Cherry said. "Especially with that girl Bianca."

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"You may not be as strong as your cousins, but you're fine just the way you are," Cherry advised to Felicity. "That's what my family always told me, even Cinderella."

"Ha!" Felicity smirked. "Take that, Rabia!"

 ** _"How do you know your mother's not lying?"_** Rabia asked. **_"Your father lied to you about your mother for years before you met her."_**

Felicity bit her lip a little as that was sadly true.

"We did that to protect her," Cherry glared. "The important thing is that I'm here now."

"That's right." Felicity nodded.

"Rabia, I don't know what your plan is, but leave my baby alone before I get rough with you." Cherry threatened.

 ** _"I'd like to see you try, you old bat."_ **Rabia mocked back.

"Oh, trust me, Rabia; you don't want to mess with Cherry." Forte smirked.

Cherry cracked her neck a bit. "Come to the wedding, see what happens, I dare you." she then said darkly.

Felicity looked very motivated from her mother as Cherry channeled her inner Batman.

"Oh, you will see what I can do," Rabia told Cherry. "You'll wish you hadn't crossed me or the darkness."

"Of course the darkness would be involved." Cherry muttered.

 ** _"And we'll be including some beings from where you and your family come from,"_ **Rabia smirked. **_"One that's very close to Princess Tutu and one she was in love with and one that hates her."_**

Estelle let out a bit of a gulp from that. Felicity felt worried about her cousin before glaring as she decided she would try to help somehow. Eventually, Rabia left while Twilight sighed in relief.

"I dunno about you guys, but that scared me a little!" Twilight said to the others.

"Rabia sure was scary." Vincent said.

"Try having her in your head." Felicity pouted.

"I'm sure Raven from the Teen Titans could relate to that with her demon father terrorizing her all the time." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Felicity gulped a bit about that since Trigon was worse than all of the villains she and the others had ever faced, but luckily, he was long gone after Cherry helped Raven get rid of him for good.

"So when do you think we should expect Rabia to reappear with the Darkness and their, um, guests?" Forte asked.

"Probably either by late tonight or during the wedding tomorrow," Cherry replied. "We should all stand on guard."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"I'll rally up some other guards." Flash suggested.

"That'll do, Flash," Twilight approved with her husband's suggestion. "Be sure to tell Gallus."

"I will." Flash promised as he soon went to get the other guards.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to worry about the rehearsal dinner. King Solaris held onto Celestia, though protectively since Rabia was causing chaos for all of them.

"I can't believe all of this chaos," Discord glared. "That used to be my job."

"We know, Dad." Boots said.

"Hmph..." Discord crossed his arms a bit.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy," Fluttershy told the draconequus. "I'm sure it'll all be okay later."

"Yeah! Don't be so freaked out." Screwball said.

"I'm just saying that if I'm apart of this family, I plan to help protect it." Discord told them.

"And we appreciate that, Dad." Boots smiled.

"Let's just worry about it when the time comes, Discord," Fluttershy suggested. "I don't want you to overly worry."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy, I just don't want the kids to get hurt." Discord replied.

"I appreciate it though," Fluttershy smiled. "Let's just try to have a good time while we still can."

"Oh... All right..." Discord sighed. "But I'm still watching! Like maybe if Queen Chrysalis ever finds a way to come back."

"Oh, come on; how could she find a way to come back from being turned to stone with Cozy Glow?" Screwball asked.

"... _I_ found a way..." Discord reminded softly.

"Don't worry, Dad; I highly doubt she'll find a way." Boots said.

"Hmm..." Discord pouted a bit.

They soon tried to focus as King Solaris practiced giving away Celestia at the end of the altar as they came beside Sombra with Twilight up front so that she could marry the two like she did for Atticus and Mo on their wedding day, and where everything seemed quiet while the guards were everywhere.

"I'm eager to taste this food," Akito smirked as he tried to get some. "Couldn't we get a little nibble?"

"No, Akito, we have to wait." Mo reminded her younger son.

"Argh..." Akito groaned quietly and hungrily.

"Just be patient." Mo told him.

Akito sighed a bit as he tried to wait. Sombra stammered a bit from what he was supposed to say, but luckily, it was just rehearsal, so it wasn't that big a deal.

"Still nervous, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Sombra smiled sheepishly.

"Trust me; I was just as nervous on my wedding day." Atticus said.

"It's true." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" Atticus smirked a bit.

"Atticus." Cherry smirked back.

"Just calm down, everything will be perfect." Forte told Sombra.

"You all make it sound so easy." Sombra sighed.

"Just relax a bit so you don't make yourself sick from worry," Cherry replied. "I'm sure this'll go better than the last time you tried to marry Celestia."

"Yes... Not my best moment..." Sombra said sheepishly.

"And trust us, Drell has been through that before." Mo said.

"I can't believe I felt sorry for that jerk after that Valentine's Day when Sabrina turned Harvey into a frog," Cherry grumbled. "I should've just walked away."

"And yet you didn't." Forte said.

"Must we be reminded of that every time?" Cherry face-hoofed.

"It was good for you, Cherry," Twilight reminded. "That was you being able to unlock the Element of Empathy by seeing Drell's pain and feeling it yourself, even though you wouldn't be rewarded for your effort."

"Hmph..." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"Uncle Sombra, try to find a happy place with Celestia." Atticus advised.

"I will." Sombra nodded.

"That's my advice for tomorrow," Atticus smiled. "Then maybe you won't feel as nervous when it's time to go down the aisle."

"How'd you get to be such a sweet kid, huh?" Sombra smiled back.

"I had my friends and family by my side." Atticus smiled back.

"Well... I'm secretly glad you were able to make some friends, even if it went against my former evil plans." Sombra said.

"Because it was hard for you to make friends as a colt?" Atticus guessed.

"A little bit," Sombra smiled bashfully. "I was a little shy until I met Princess Amore."

"Aw." Mo smiled back.

"Then, of course, I met Celestia and Luna," Sombra smiled bashfully. "Of course, you could guess I developed a crush on Celestia."

"I crushed on you too, silly," Celestia giggled. "That's why we decided to get married."

"I remember." Sombra smiled.

Celestia gave him a small kiss from that. Sombra looked bashful while the others chuckled a bit like children.

* * *

They soon had the dinner part of the rehearsal dinner as the Mane Six's kids joined Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent.

"Hey, guys." Midnight smiled.

"When's Luster Dawn gonna hang out with us?" Jasper asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Midnight replied. "Aunt Starlight and Uncle Sunburst promised to come since they won't have to take care of the school due to the weekend."

"I'm so excited!" Strawberry Pie beamed. "Li'l Cheese and I just love a great party!"

"What party don't you two love?" Vincent asked playfully.

"Hmm... I'd have to get back to you on that." Strawberry Pie paused thoughtfully.

The others shared a laugh from that.

"This is gonna be cool though," Akito smiled. "It's like when Uncle Planet met Aunt Zadavia before she became our new aunt by marriage."

"Oh, for sure." Estelle smiled back.

"So, can you call her Aunt Princess Celestia?" Strawberry Pie asked. "Princess Aunt Celestia?"

"Well, for one thing, she'll be a queen since she's marrying a king." Midnight spoke up logically.

"Queen Celestia," Screwball smiled. "Ya know, I'm a princess too."

"Yeah, we know." Estelle smiled back.

"The Princess of Chaos!" Screwball proclaimed. "The daughter of Discord and Fluttershy."

Boots playfully rolled her eyes at her little sister.

"Well, we've descended from royalty ourselves after our last big adventure with Sofia from Enchancia, so..." Estelle playfully smirked.

"Okay, okay, enough." Akito smiled.

They all shared another laugh from that.

"Do you know you're all my best friends?" Midnight beamed to her group.

Twilight smiled as she felt touched by what her daughter just said.

"Aw." Felicity smiled.

* * *

It was a very good dinner so far, and soon after dinner, everybody went straight to sleep to rest up for the big day.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day for sure." Sombra smiled.

"Very big," Celestia yawned a bit with a smile back. "Do you think you can survive not seeing me for a day until it's time for the ceremony?"

"It'll be a struggle, but I'll look forward to seeing you down the aisle." Sombra chuckled.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Celestia laughed a bit.

"I think you had too much punch at the dinner," Sombra teased. "You're so giggly tonight."

"Guess I'm just excited." Celestia smiled sheepishly at her groom.

"I know I am." Sombra smiled back.

"I think Father likes you a whole lot now." Celestia smiled.

"Well... I feel glad for that," Sombra beamed. "But boy, does he know how to hoof-wrestle. I think Soarin' might have to lay off from the Wonderbolts for a while with Rainbow Dash."

"I think you're right." Celestia smiled.

Sombra soon yawned. "Erm... Celestia?" he then asked as he climbed into bed with her. "You didn't want children, did you?"

"I'm fine either way, though I'm not sure if we could have any foals because of how old we are." Celestia replied.

"I'm fine either way too," Sombra said. "I just thought I'd ask."

Once in bed, Celestia and Sombra soon got some sleep. They smiled to each other as they both dreamed up the perfect wedding for themselves that would come true by the next morning.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Rabia and the darkness..._ **

"I'm hearing bells..." The dark voice said to Rabia. "It's getting close to the final 'I do'."

"Yes, it is, but I have a certain bait in my mind." Rabia replied as she had Bartok trapped in a cage made out of darkness to keep him from leaving.

"And let us not forget about Princess Tutu, she could be a problem for us," The darkness said. "Especially since she freed Sombra from our control."

"Felicity will stop you somehow, maybe even Estelle," Bartok glared. "Using my past won't work!"

"So you say," Rabia smirked. "What if I even include you forced to face this old face again?"

An image was shown of an extremely slender lady with blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, and pale skin, wearing a black and gold corset with pink ribbons, a purple skirt with a yellow ribbon shaped like a tie, and black slippers.

"Ludmilla..." Bartok gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Perhaps for the next misadventure for Felicity that'll ruin your future." Rabia smirked.

"You won't get away with this." Bartock glared.

"Oh, I think we already have." The darkness smirked as Lee, Zephyr, and Tami were shown in their own pony forms and dressed for ballet.

Zephyr was shown as a prince as was Lee, only he was under a spell while Tami was shown as Princess Kraehe.

"This should be very promising, Rabia." The dark voice said to Rabia.

"I think so too," Rabia smirked. "Wait until the girls get a look at this."

Bartok gulped as he hoped that the girls would be alright.

"You know what to do." The dark voice told Zephyr, Lee, and Tami.

All three nodded their heads.

"This is almost too perfect," Rabia said. "What do you say to that now, you rat with wings?"

"I know you'll be stopped somehow." Bartok said as he tried to stay brave.

"Oh, we shall see." Rabia smirked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile with everyone else..._ **

The teenagers were fast asleep in their respective rooms. They were soon greeted by the light of the sun. Everybody sat up with a yawn.

"That was probably my longest sleep." Felicity said.

"You don't sleep much?" Midnight asked.

"Not usually, but that was a good sleep." Felicity smiled softly.

"We better get ready for the wedding." Estelle said.

"Right," Midnight said as she levitated her glasses over her face to get out of bed. "This is sure to be a day to remember."

Felicity and Estelle gave smiles from that as they followed her out of bed. Everyone began to get out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Estelle seemed to be fine so far until she briefly looked wide-eyed like Princess Aurora when Maleficent was about to send her to the spinning wheel to prick her finger.

"Uh, Estelle, you okay?" Felicity asked her cousin.

"Huh? What?" Estelle asked before she woke up. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Just thinking, I guess."

"You looked like Princess Aurora when Maleficent was about to send her to the spinning wheel so she would prick her finger." Felicity said.

"That was oddly specific..." Estelle replied.

"I go to school with the children of the Disney Heroes and Villains, I think I know what I'm talking about." Felicity remarked.

"Must've had a head rush or something." Estelle said before she put on her Equestrian amulet to go with her dress.

"Maybe." Felicity said.

"How do I look?" Estelle asked as she posed in her gown with her amulet.

"Like a princess, as always." Felicity smiled bashfully.

"Aw." Estelle smiled back.

"I wish I could be pretty like you." Felicity said softly.

"You _are_ pretty, Felicity." Estelle smiled.

"Really?" Felicity asked. "You think so."

"I know so," Estelle smiled. "Especially since Evie gave you some make-up tips."

"Well, if one should get ready for something, they should call Evie... Next to Aunt Rarity of course." Felicity smiled back.

"I have to agree." Estelle nodded.

Akito and Vincent came out of their room together as Estelle and Felicity did the same.

"Ah, you girls look lovely." Akito smiled politely.

"Oh, thank you." Estelle smiled back.

"You look handsome, boys." Felicity said.

"Thank you," Vincent smiled. "I just hope that I can send some photos over to Jenny and Oliver."

"Maybe." Estelle said.

Photo Finish who came by for photography took out her camera to snap a picture of the four of them together.

"D'oh..." The four teenagers stuttered as they all looked dizzy right now.

"Didn't see that coming." Akito said while looking dizzy.

"I feel like I'm seeing more spots than in Carlos's side of the room in his dorm." Felicity added dizzily.

The adults then came to their kids with small smiles.

"You all look so grown-up." Forte approved.

"Aw, thanks, Uncle Forte," Estelle smiled before seeing Photo Finish ready to take Forte's picture. "Also say cheese."

"Huh?" Forte asked before Photo Finish came to take his picture next which gave him swirled eyes. "Oh... I see what you mean by that, Estelle..."

Estelle giggled a little bit from that. Celestia smiled as she sat on her bed as she looked at Sombra's letter to her for until the time for the wedding. She soon opened the letter to see what Sombra wrote.

"We're taking some quick pictures before we head to the ballroom for your ceremony." Twilight smiled.

"I'll be right there soon, Twilight," Celestia smiled back. "I'm just reading my letter from Sombra."

"Take your time." Twilight smiled back before getting her picture taken by Photo Finish, causing her eyes to go all swirly.

"Will you please stop that?!" Flash cried out.

"My art is never understood." Photo Finish pouted from that.

"We appreciate your work, but we could stand if you don't take pictures in front of ponies' and other creatures' faces." Atticus told Photo Finish.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right..." Photo Finish replied.

Atticus rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's a start." Cherry deadpanned.

"So shall we get going?" Mo asked.

"Right this way." Starlight smiled as she appeared.

"Starlight!" The adventure group beamed from that with their kids.

"Of course," Starlight smiled. "I'll help you to the ballroom."

"Yay!" The adventure group kids smiled.

* * *

They soon came to the ballroom as Celestia was being put into her bridal gown.

"Care Mare sent a letter back and maybe we'll get to keep Polaris Moon for Hearth's Warming." Luna smiled at her sister.

"Oh, that'll be great for you and Thorax." Celestia smiled back.

"I agree." Luna smiled back.

"How do I look?" Celestia asked.

"Perfect," Luna smiled as she looked at the gown. "This'll be the most perfect wedding."

"Oh, I hope so." Celestia said.

"I can't imagine why not." Luna remarked.

"I am a little nervous though about this Rabia situation." Celestia replied.

"We all are, but no good comes from worrying." Luna advised.

"That's true." Celestia nodded.

They soon left the room together to meet with the bridesmaids.

* * *

Sombra met with the groomsmen as he seemed a lot more calm now, thanks to Atticus's advice.

"Hello, Your Majesty." One of the groomsmen said.

"Hello, there," Sombra replied. "How do I look?"

"Hmm... Your bow-tie's a little skewed..." The groomsmen said as he used his horn's magic to fix it.

"Oh. Whoops... It was fine earlier," Sombra smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, uh, Cappuccino."

"Always happy to help, Your Majesty." Cappuccino smiled back.

"I think we're good to go." Sombra told his groomsmen.

"Let's get to it then," Another groomsman suggested. "I'm a little nervous though to be in the same room with you because... Well..."

"It's alright, it's all in the past though." Sombra remarked as he did a quick stretch.

"That's true." The groomsmen said.

"I'm glad you all understand though." Sombra said.

"We also always thought you died after Cherry and Megan Williams helped defeat you." Sunburst said as he came by.

"I thought I was dead too until after I woke up from that big battle." Sombra remarked.

"Hmm... It's still quite fascinating." Sunburst said.

"Tell me about it," Sombra replied. "You look handsome too, Sunburst."

"Oh, thank you," Sunburst beamed. "I gotta look my best for Starlight... I didn't think we'd fall in love since we were childhood friends, but... Sometime after we visited our parents, we sorta clicked a bit."

"Love works in mysterious ways." Sombra said.

"Shall we go then?" Sunburst asked.

"Let's do it." Sombra replied.

We are soon shown the ballroom as Forte provided music as Sombra went to go down the aisle to meet Celestia there as everybody else looked at him from their seats while Akito straightened out his bandanna.

"Everything is looking perfect." Vincent said.

"I wish the girls could be here too, but Emi had to travel to meet other princesses." Akito replied.

"Yeah, and Jenny's parents took her with them to Italy," Vincent smiled a bit. "I'm just glad they're finding more time to be with her."

"That's true." Akito smiled back.

Photo Finish flashed her camera around. Cherry took the camera with her magic as she kept it out of reach for now.

"My camera! Give it back!" Photo Finish pouted.

"Stop." Cherry said sharply.

"My artwork is never appreciated." Photo Finish frowned.

Cherry looked to her with a small sigh as she gave the camera back. "All right, but turn the flash off." she then said.

Photo Finish beamed as she happily took her camera back.

"You're welcome." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Back to work." Photo Finish smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes again.

"I hope someday Mal and Ben will get married," Felicity said to herself. "That'd be really great."

* * *

Unknown to any of them, Rabia and The Darkness would interrupt the wedding. Estelle looked around before shrugging.

"Alright, you ready?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Estelle smiled softly.

"Today is going to be perfect." Felicity smiled back.

"Sure is," Estelle smiled. "I'm glad we can help out a little."

"For sure," Felicity added before biting her lip. "Oops... I'll be right back."

"Hurry back!" Estelle told Felicity as she dashed off before sighing with a small smile before a song played in her head. "Huh? W-What's that?"

Someone else danced in the distance from the corner of her eye, almost like a boy doing ballet.

"Huh? Who's that?" Estelle asked.

The figure looked fuzzy at first before he looked familiar with golden blonde hair with emerald-like green eyes.

"Zephyr?" Estelle asked herself with shock. "No, i-it can't be."

Zephyr seemed to look right at her.

"No, this is impossible," Estelle told herself. "He's not really here... ...Isn't he?" she then asked as she looked slightly entranced like Princess Aurora under Maleficent's spell again.

Zephyr soon took off running.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Estelle called out as she found herself running after him. "Zephyr, why don't we talk for a little while?"

Zephyr kept leading Estelle to where the scene would be set.

"Okay, sorry about that, Estelle, I'm back," Felicity said as she walked over. "I guess I got so excited that I--" she then noticed that her cousin was just gone. "Estelle? Estelle! Where'd you go?" She then began to look for her cousin.

"Zephyr, come back!" Estelle cried out as she chased after the boy from Notre Dame.

Zephyr soon entered the area that was set to interrupt the wedding.

* * *

Estelle panted a bit as she tried to keep up with Zephyr. "Why couldn't I have super-speed like Akito, Manik Acorn, or Rev?" she sighed to herself. Once she entered the area, Zephyr began to slow down. "Phew... Thank goodness," Estelle sighed in relief. "Zephyr, what are you doing here outside of Notre Dame? I feel like I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"And I bet you've had plenty of adventures." Zephyr said.

"Yep, I have with my friends and family; especially with my new friends: the Clark family, and even some adventures with my boyfriend Lee." Estelle smiled.

"Lee, huh?" Zephyr asked. "You forgot about me?"

"Uh... Well..." Estelle stuttered. "Not really, but I love Lee..."

"You used to love me." Zephyr said from that.

"I know... But we can still be friends, right?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe..." Zephyr said.

"Maybe?" Estelle replied. "Whatya mean?"

"Is anything ever good for you?" A new voice smirked.

"No way... Tami Sparks...?" Estelle groaned from that voice.

"Mm... Not quite." Tami's voice smirked.

Estelle turned to see that Tami was there, but she looked very different. "Tami... But you look like Princess Kraehe."

"That's because I am Princess Kraehe." Tami told her.

"You always did seem to be the Black Swan to my Swan Princess." Estelle grumbled from that.

"You bet your tail-feathers." Tami smirked from that.

"Greetings, my dear." Rabia smirked as she and the darkness appeared next to Tami.

"Rabia!" Estelle gasped before glaring. "You better not ruin Uncle Sombra's wedding!"

"What are you doing to do about it?" The dark voice taunted. "Dance us to death or something?"

"We shall ruin his wedding, but first we shall get rid of you," Rabia smirked. "And I think it's time for us to show your new love."

"You brought Lee into this too?!" Estelle asked.

"Why not?" Rabia smirked. "You care a lot about him."

"Well... Of course I do, but you better not hurt him!" Estelle glared.

"Oh, we didn't, dear." Rabia smirked before looking to where Lee was standing.

Lee soon stepped out to see Estelle.

"Lee..." Estelle whispered softly. She soon saw he was under a spell and looked like Prince Mytho. "Lee..."

"I bet you're ready for your very own ballet." Rabia smirked at Estelle.

"Oh, yes, I believe she is," The darkness smirked. "Oh, and before we forget; in this area, not only is your loved one is under a spell, but so is this entire area, so now your destiny is back to how it started. As Princess Tutu from the story."

"No..." Estelle whispered shallowly.

"I thought you loved Princess Tutu?" The darkness smirked. "Why so terrified all of the sudden?"

"Could it be? That you're afraid that if you confess your feelings to your prince that you'll vanish?" Rabia smirked at Estelle. "Well, you have a choice you can either confess your feelings to Lee or go back to Zephyr."

"What?!" Estelle yelped.

"What a wedding this turned out to be, huh, Estelle?" Rabia chuckled darkly.

"So Estelle? What will it be?" Tami smirked.

"I-I... I can't..." Estelle cried. "...I used to love Zephyr... He didn't love me back though... Lee was unlike any other boy I had ever met though..."

"Hmm... Then looks like you'll have to confess your love to Lee." Rabia smirked.

Estelle had to think of how to express her feeling to Lee before she remembered how Ahiru confessed her love to Mytho and which was through dance. Lee simply stood there with a blank look on his face. Estelle took a deep breath as she stretched her arms out before she leaped out to give Lee a dance while Rabia and the darkness taunted her.

"What's this?" Tami asked.

Estelle took a stance as it seemed like a spotlight shined down on her. "I can't speak words of love to you, but I can dance!" she said to herself about Lee as he stood there as a blank slate. "These feelings to that as well!"

"So you mean to transcend words, move your love through dance?" Tami smirked a bit.

"Thereby keeping yourself from vanishing," Rabia added. "How very interesting."

"Let us see of whose dance shall charm him." The darkness smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Tami added as she soon did a leap before descending down with a pirouette.

Estelle gasped a bit from her school enemy dancing with her. Tami smirked as she twirled in front of Estelle with a dark chuckle.

 _'Remember what Barbie used to teach you.'_ Estelle told herself in her mind as she did her best to keep up dancing with Tami.

And as they danced it seemed like they were equal until Tami kept her smirk as she had an idea of what to tell Estelle. "You know you can't hope to defeat me or Rabia," The blonde girl smirked. "Estelle, why are you borrowing the power of Princess Tutu? You're merely a sham of a princess, and Lee was mine before you came along."

And where this seemed to work as Estelle went wide-eyed.

"You're nothing..." Tami mocked Estelle. "Do you honestly think you could stop me?"

Felicity peeked her head in a bit as this started to remind her of something back in Auradon.

"You're not really an Auradon Kid or a Villain Kid," Audrey smirked at Felicity in the girls' bathroom. "You're just a whatever."

Estelle seemed to stumble in her dance a bit as Tami's work seemed to be doing the trick.

"At last, you realized your true form," Tami smirked at Estelle as she danced victoriously. "That miserable form you're so used to seeing at Southdale High School before you moved to town and were a home-schooled freak."

'Is my one dancing now Tutu? Or has it always just been the magic shoes doing all the dancing for me?' Estelle thought to herself as she continued to dance only to stumble.

"Come on, Estelle, stay strong," Felicity said to herself. "Don't let her get to you. Just remember what Barbie used to tell us."

Lee was soon seen walking over to Tami still under the spell.

"No!" Felicity gasped.

Lee took Tami's hand as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yes, _I_ am your one true princess." Tami smiled evilly.

"You are my one true princess." Lee said under the spell.

"Wait!" Estelle called out.

"Give it up," Tami smirked. "It's over now, Princess Tutu. I'll put you to sleep under eternal darkness, so no matter what interloper appears, you'll never again awake."

Felicity gasped for her cousin.

"No..." Estelle whimpered from Tami and Lee's embrace. She began to think back to everything Lee had said to her.

There seemed to be bubbled up memories that were yellow-colored from the good times that Lee and Estelle shared together. There was their first meeting, their times in the hallway together, the school dances, they were all the best times she ever could have had as a teenager.

And where these memories gave Estelle the courage to not give up. "Look here... I won't give up..." she said as bravely as she could.

Tami smirked at Lee before looking over at Estelle with great hostility.

"Repress my feelings... On my own... Right now, I am Estelle Fudo: Princess Tutu..." Estelle said firmly and bravely. "If I give up, I'll go back to being nothing..." she then started to get ready for her own dance.

"She's younger than me, but she's already braver than I am." Felicity said to herself.

"It's too late." Tami smirked before she Rabia and the darkness gasped at what they and everyone else who was seeing this.

Estelle was seen dancing a pas de deux by herself. She pretended that she had a partner as she wowed the others with her dance skills.

"Is she dancing a pas de deux by herself?" Tami asked in disbelief. "But that's impossible."

"I want to be here with you," Estelle said to herself. "I want you to show me your smile and I want you to dance with me. I want you to be strong and gentle, supporting me."

Tami glared before grabbed Zephyr so then they could dance a pas de deux together. "Taking part alone?" she grumbled to herself. "How perfect for the wretch you are now," she then leaned back against Zephyr's arm as she swayed from the move. "Yet I wonder what you're going to do with the moves you can't do alone."

"The real me is just a person with no power of my own even with my magic and crystal power, but with you Lee I can transform." Estelle said to herself as she did a pirouette before doing a powerful jump.

"Incredible." Tami whispered.

"It sure is." Felicity smirked as she overheard that.

Estelle soon stretched herself out with a deep bend behind her back before she seemed to levitate as she was being held as she kept brave and strong.

"NO!" Rabia snapped from that.

"What? A lift?" Tami asked.

Estelle seemed to fall flat in the middle of the floor from that before she got back up on her feet.

"How pitiful..." Tami remarked to herself as she stood with Zephyr. "One doesn't need to watch such dancing."

"My feelings for you make me Princess Tutu and want to protect you and truth have I not wanted to lose your heart," Estelle said as she went back to dancing. "Your laughter and tears..."

"Yeah, well, who does she think she is?" Rabia glared as she tried to stay strong through Estelle's efforts.

"I'll do my best to protect people's happiness starting with yours," Estelle said to herself as she kept dancing. "Especially since that kind heart person is the one I fell in love with and truthfully, I love you, Lee." She soon looked shocked at what she saw was happening with Lee.

Lee seemed to glow a bit. Felicity came a bit closer as she felt prepared to help Estelle if she would need it. Lee began to slowly move his way over to Estelle.

"That's right... Go to her, Lee..." Felicity whispered to herself. "You belong together... Like Mal and Ben."

Tami, Rabia, and The Darkness looked surprised that Lee was breaking free from the spell. And before they knew it, Lee was completely free from the spell. Lee's eyes widened before he groaned a bit and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"Lee, are you okay?" Estelle asked, concerned from that.

"I feel like I just had a crazy headache," Lee groaned slightly. "I think I'll be okay though."

"Oh, thank goodness." Estelle smiled.

"Are you okay?" Lee gave a small smile back.

"Great," Estelle beamed. "Especially since you're okay."

"Curses!" The darkness glared.

"But you're not really Lee, are you?" Estelle asked. "You're just..."

"Listen inside your heart of who or what I am," Lee told her. "The only thing not false is my love for you, whether I'm the real Lee or not."

Felicity smirked at Rabia from the victory.

"Dang it." Rabia glared.

"I believe it's now time for you to go." Felicity glared at Rabia.

"Oh, very well, but if we leave, guess who's coming with?" Rabia smirked as she showed Bartok in a cage.

"Bartok!" Felicity gasped.

Rabia and the darkness soon took that time to escape with the white bat. Felicity lunged out, but fell in the middle of the floor with a bit of a cry.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where'd they go?" Cherry asked.

"Gone... Gone forever... I messed everything up again..." Felicity cried to herself.

Sombra began to use his magic to teleport them to where he knew Rabia would be since that would be the same spot that the darkness and Bartok would be. Cherry narrowed her eyes as her inner maternal instincts kicked in since Felicity was so upset that it made her feel angry and do everything in her power to help her little girl in need. And where soon thanks to Sombra's magic, they were teleported to where Rabia was.

"Good luck, Felicity," Estelle whispered before looking back at her boyfriend, former crush, and arch-enemy from school before they began to fade away. "Lee?!"

"It's okay, Estelle," Lee smiled softly. "I'll be just fine. I'm waiting for you back in Southdale. You truly are a Dancing Queen to me, no matter what anybody says, especially Tami."

"Oh, Lee." Estelle smiled.

Zephyr could see how happy Estelle was with Lee.

"Zephyr... How have you been?" Estelle asked Zephyr.

"It hasn't been the same without you, you were good company though even though you sorta just kissed me without warning." Zephyr replied as he remembered their little misadventure together from when they first met.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I was still new to expressing my feelings." Estelle said.

"I guess I made it worse by getting a little mad that you kissed me like that." Zephyr said.

"Well, it was a bit sudden and we were kids," Estelle replied. "I was a little jealous since Akito had Emi and Vincent had Jenny. Not to mention that Felicity was starting to experience feelings for her best friend, Chip."

"Well, I hope that we can still be friends even after what just happened." Zephyr said.

"I really hope so too, Zephyr," Estelle smiled. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

The two soon shared a hug with each other, though more of a friend hug than a couple hug as Zephyr backed up and faded away before her very eyes. Tami simply huffed before fading away.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never get along with her." Estelle glared before she looked at the clock tower outside. "Ooh! I better get moving!" she then dashed away to go to her spot as it was about time for the Wedding March.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Rabia and the others..._ **

"We meet again, little bat..." Ludmilla smirked at Bartok. "I bet you thought you'd never see me again."

"I was really hoping I didn't have to deal with a Dragon Lady again." Bartok remarked.

"Well, it looks like you're alone this time." Ludmilla smirked.

"Well, at least Baba Yaga's not with you this time either." Bartok said nervously.

"Yes, now how shall you escape this time?" Ludmilla smirked.

"Uh, well... Um... Uh... Uh..." Bartok stammered.

"We're going to help him." Cherry's voice replied darkly.

"Impossible." Rabia said.

"The impossible is possible," Cherry retorted. "Give me my daughter's pet back or there'll be consequences."

"You must be one of those legendary adventure heroes I've heard so much about," Ludmilla glared at her. "You travel all over to make sure everybody gets a happy ending."

"More or less, but I've dealt with one dragon lady, so it looks like I might face another." Cherry retorted.

"If you want Bartok back, come and get him." Ludmilla glared.

"All right..." Cherry said as she lunged out furiously, Batman-style.

Felicity came to rush over to help Bartok while Ludmilla was busy.

"Think you can stop us?" Rabia asked.

"I don't think, I know." Felicity replied firmly.

"Oh, really?" Rabia asked. "And how?"

"Well, I, uh..." Felicity stammered.

"Do you fight?" Rabia smirked.

"...I don't like violence." Felicity pouted.

"Then how shall you stop us?" Rabia smirked.

Felicity soon began to think. Cherry fought against Ludmilla, but not through magic, through the fighting that she learned from her visits to Gotham City. Felicity continued to think of how she could defeat Rabia and the darkness.

"Don't let them get to ya, Felicity!" Cherry strained as she physically fought Ludmilla who soon went dragon mode. "Oh, you want some more of this, Charcoal Breath? This ain't the first time I had to fight a dragon lady! Just ask Maleficent!"

"My family and my friends love me and Aunt Twilight helped us see that the magic of friendship grows and will never die..." Felicity firmly told herself. "Throughout the many adventures and beyond that we all have, we'll never be weak as long as we have each other." And where that last sentence gave Felicity the answer.

Rabia came over to Felicity.

"You cannot manipulate me," Felicity glared. "I'll always have my friends and family who love me and always have my back."

"What friends?" Rabia smirked. "I just see you. A loner just like your mother."

"You're wrong." Akito's voice said.

Felicity let out a small gasp.

"We may be family, but we're her friends too." Vincent's voice added.

"Especially when we were kids and would visit Barbie and Kelly." Estelle's voice helped.

"She is never alone." Forte's voice added.

"Especially with us by her side," Cherry said as she defeated Ludmilla. "I don't know what you did with Bartok before, but you're not doing it again!"

"And we'll help stop you." Two voices proclaimed.

"No... Way..." Cherry whispered from her own shock once she saw who had come to help stop the darkness.

It was Alexandra Fielding and Camryn Barnes AKA Artemis and Apolla, the DuBaer twin witches: AKA The Twitches.

"Never thought I'd see you two here." Cherry said.

"Ah, yes, long time, no see." Forte added.

"We were visiting our mother when we sensed some sort of darkness," Alex said to Cherry. "Allow us to help."

"Oh, by all means," Cherry smirked. "Go, Twitches. Go, Twitches. It's your birthday!"

The adult twins then summoned their magic together to help get rid of the darkness and Rabia, though it didn't seem to be enough.

"It's not enough..." Cherry realized. "Of course! Felicity, focus on the magic and power of friendship! Remember the stories I used to tell you about Equestria before we could visit after Twilight became the rule of the land! Think of the friends you've made!"

Felicity nodded before doing just that. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent soon came over. Cherry and Forte stepped aside while the adult twin witches came to join the Fudo siblings. Soon, they all joined hands before they all seemed to glow all colors of the rainbow like with the Elements of Harmony and where this seemed to be enough to defeat the Darkness and Rabia. The two yelled out as that seemed to be the end of them as they both burned up a bit like when HIM was defeated by the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oof..." Felicity let out a small groan as she fell to the floor.

"Felicity!" Bartok cried out as he was able to flew out to see the fallen girl. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like that took a lot out of me." Felicity said softly.

"That can happen." Alex said.

"Thank you all so much for your help," Felicity said. "I feel wore out though."

"You'll be fine once we get back to the wedding," Cherry told her daughter. "I'll give you a big energy boost."

"Oh, Mother... I love you..." Felicity said as she reached out to hug her right away.

"I love you too, dear." Cherry replied as she helped Felicity hug her before they would get back to Equestria.

* * *

And once they were back in Equestria, they began to make it to the wedding. Felicity was energized after a few moments as she came to rush over with Estelle as the Wedding March was played. King Solaris made his way down the aisle with Celestia as they came to see Sombra at one side with Twilight about to give the service like she did for Atticus and Mo's wedding. And where Sombra had the same reaction when he saw how beautiful his wife was just how Atticus reacted by how beautiful Mo was on their wedding day. King Solaris let Celestia go and he came to sit with Queen Majesty as the Wedding March ended.

"Celestia looks so amazing~" Felicity beamed. "Like Belle and Angelique."

"She sure does." Cherry said.

"Mother, do you think I'll ever get married?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure you will someday." Cherry replied with a small smile.

Everyone was seated so then the wedding could continue. Twilight soon began the service.

Felicity smiled as she looked around before seeing Bartok fly over to perch onto her shoulder as she carried flowers with Estelle as a female bat also came with him. "I'm glad you're alright." she whispered to her pet.

"Of course I am," Bartok smiled from that. "You're a great pet owner, Felicity. I sure wish I could let you meet the family."

"Aw." Felicity smiled back.

The female bat giggled a bit from that.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Felicity smirked.

"Could be someday," Bartok blushed a little. "Felicity, this is Batoria."

"Pleased to meet you." Felicity smiled at Batoria.

Batoria smiled back. "Likewise."

"I'm sure my niece Stellaluna will grow up to be as beautiful as you." Bartok told Batoria.

"Oh, you~" Batoria cooed from that.

"I now pronounce you king husband and queen wife," Twilight proclaimed. "May we have the rings?"

Lightning Storm, Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son, flew over carefully as he brought over a pillow to give the rings to Celestia and Sombra to put on their horns. And after they put the rings on their horns, it was time for cake and some dancing.


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody cheered and celebrated for Sombra and Celestia's wedding as the two were officially married. Some music started as the two walked out together and everybody wished them congratulations.

"We have a new aunt!" Akito and Estelle announced happily together. "Wahoo!"

"Congratulations, Sister." Luna smiled.

"Thank you, Luna," Celestia smiled back. "I wish the same for you and Thorax when your time comes."

"Thank you, Sister." Luna smiled warmly.

"How do ya feel, Sombra?" Thorax asked.

"So relieved," Sombra smiled. "I see a bright new future for Celestia and myself."

"I see that for you too." Thorax smiled back.

Megan beamed as she stood with Torak, Tirek, and her younger siblings as Celestia and Sombra walked by to share some cake with the others, but, of course, the first two cake slices were for the bride and the groom. 

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Strawberry Pie and Li'l Cheese chanted.

"You wait your turn!" Discord told them. "You have to be patient. Oh, Fluttershy, are we next yet?"

"Be patient, Discord." Fluttershy smirked.

Soon enough, everyone else began to get their slices of cake.

"Ooh, I don't eat a lot of sweets anymore these days, but this looks amazing." Cherry said as she took her cake slice.

Simon nodded as he had to agree with his mother.

"Mm..." Estelle smiled at her cake slice.

Sombra and Celestia began to feed each other their cake slices, though they missed a couple of times which made them both laugh from that.

* * *

Everybody else ate their own cake slice as Felicity sighed happily.

"Ah, this was nice," Felicity sighed. "I'll be sure to tell my friends from Auradon about this."

"And we'll tell Star and Marco." Estelle smiled.

Once they were done eating cake and dancing, it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. A lot of the mares argued for the flowers.

"I think I should give us a boost for our relationship." Luna smirked at Thorax.

"Hm?" Thorax gulped down his extra cake piece from that.

Luna then came by as she caught her big sister's flowers so that she could get married to Thorax sooner. The other mares simply glared as they didn't get to catch the flowers. Luna grinned a little sheepishly from that as she held the bouquet for her and Thorax.

"Oh, Lulu..." Queen Majesty sighed playfully.

"She caught it fair and square." King Solaris smiled playfully.

"Thorax, would you take my hoof?" Luna asked the Changeling King.

"I would be honored, my special somepony." Thorax smiled at the ex-Alicorn princess.

"Aw!" Estelle awed.

Luna and Thorax smiled and blushed a bit from that.

"Congratulations," Estelle smiled back at them. "I look forward to your wedding."

"And you'll get to meet our adoptive daughter." Luna smiled back.

"You're adopting a baby?" Estelle asked. "Is that what you were talking about?"

"Well, yes, we're adopting, but she's around the other kids' age," Luna smiled. "But yes, Thorax and I thought it would be nice to become parents. We met her the other day and we're going to foster her for about a week, and if everything goes well, we'll become her new parents."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

"You'll get to spend some time with her soon, just give me and Thorax a chance first," Luna smiled to her. "Your mother tells me that you love little ones, such as for babysitting."

"Yeah, I really do," Estelle beamed from that. "I'd like to be a mother someday."

"Especially since she raised her Teddiursa from an egg." Akito said.

"Oh, yeah," Vincent chuckled. "She was always attached to that egg before it hatched."

"Well, as Teddy's trainer, it was my job to become his mother until he would hatch," Estelle replied. "I believe I did a very good job."

"Oh, you sure did." Akito smiled.

"Well, Estelle, maybe sometime you could foalsit our foster child sometime." Luna suggested.

"I'd love that." Estelle beamed.

"I'd love to meet this foal too whenever I don't have school," Felicity said. "Did the others tell you I go to a new school?"

"Yes, we've heard," Thorax replied. "I heard you were selected for being a child of an adventure hero who helped the many Disney Heroes against their Villains."

"Well, that, and because next to Atticus, Belle is my best friend." Cherry spoke up.

"That she is." Atticus added.

"Do you like your new school?" Luna asked.

"A lot better now after I've made some good friends." Felicity smiled about Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"That's good." Thorax smiled back.

Eventually, a special song came on.

"For the first time, I present King Sombra and Queen Celestia!" Twilight announced.

Everybody else happily applauded the newlyweds as they came out to share a dance with each other as husband and wife which proved to be a great dance.

* * *

Eventually, it got pretty late as Sombra and Celestia sat by the moonlight together, almost like Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball before midnight hit and where just like Cinderella and Prince Charming, Sombra and Celestia kissed under the moonlight. The teenagers decided to go straight to sleep with their parents along with the next generation of the Mane Six as it was quite late for all of them, though Sombra and Celestia stayed up.

"So... This is love..." Celestia smiled at Sombra. "I like it very much."

"As do I." Sombra smiled back.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart all those years ago." Celestia said softly.

"I'm sorry that I had to be evil," Sombra replied. "But Celestia, from now on, I can tell that we will both be happily ever after."

The two of them shared a kiss from that and that was how their lives would be.

* * *

The next day came as everybody shared breakfast, but after breakfast, the visitors to Equestria would take their leave for back home.

"Come on, Twilight, we promised we'd see Atticus, Cherry, and Mo off after breakfast." Flash smiled as Twilight stayed in bed.

Twilight bit her lip though as she seemed to be in pain.

"Twilight?! Are you okay?!" Flash gasped from her pain.

"Flash, I think it's time." Twilight groaned.

"Time?!" Flash's eyes widened. "Oh, feather! I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"Gather everypony around, please," Twilight groaned. "Call Discord, he's actually pretty helpful as a home doctor."

"Oh, sure, just wait here!" Flash told her as he zipped off.

"No problem." Twilight rolled her eyes from that.

And where soon, everyone was soon gathered around. Discord came to help Twilight out.

"Gosh, if it hurts that much to have a baby, how do you do it?" Estelle asked Mo.

"Sometimes, the pain is worth it to meet a special someone you created after the pain and exhaustion." Mo smiled softly.

"How are you doing?" Discord asked Twilight.

"The pain comes by once in a while, I feel relieved when it's gone, but once it comes back... GAAAUGH!" Twilight yelped.

"Those must be the contractions," Discord replied. "Well, we can't get you to the hospital like this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Twilight grunted. "It might be better this way if the foal is born at home."

"Alright then." Discord said before using his magic to change into his doctor outfit.

Twilight panted a bit as she held her stomach. The others stepped out a bit so that Discord could help take care of Twilight as Flash also came by to keep his wife company. And where as Flash held Twilight's right front hoof, he soon felt her grip tightening after Discord told her to push. Estelle seemed to look in a mirror as she stood on her back legs while holding her stomach with her front hooves.

"Estelle? What are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"...Seeing what it would be like to be a real mother." Estelle said bashfully.

"I think you have plenty of time to think about that." Felicity smiled.

Everyone soon heard Twilight's screams of pain as she was giving birth.

"Poor Aunt Twilight." Estelle pouted from the screams.

"Boys, you think you'll become dads?" Atticus chuckled to his sons.

"Uh... Maybe..." Akito said bashfully.

"Yeah, maybe." Vincent added.

* * *

After a while, the baby colt was born.

"It's a colt!" Discord announced as he carried a dark purple foal with a dark blue mane who cried his eyes out.

Twilight and Flash smiled at each other tearfully from this news as they were happy. And once he was in the arms of his mother, the baby colt stopped crying.

"Hello, there, Dusk Shine." Twilight smiled to her newborn son.

Dusk Shine smiled up to his parents. The others came over to meet the new foal.

"We have to get Felicity back to school," Atticus smiled. "We heard it was a colt."

"It is," Twilight smiled as she showed her son. "His name is Dusk Shine."

"Aw." Estelle smiled back.

"Flash, could you take a letter to Shining Armor and Cadence?" Twilight asked. "I'm not sure if I'm up for that today."

"Actually, I think the goduncle will take care of that!" A familiar voice beamed.

"Spike!" Twilight beamed once she saw who was there.

"Hey, Spike." Flash smiled.

"We thought you and Matches would be with Princess Ember all week." Twilight said.

"Well, we had to cancel due to the new dragon eggs for the season about to hatch, so I thought I'd come see what you're up to," Spike replied. "Looks like I'm about to become an uncle."

"So Spike's like your little brother... I was always wondering what exactly your relationship was..." Cherry said to Twilight.

"Oh, yes," Twilight explained. "After Spike was hatched, he was raised as mine and Shining Armor's little brother. He even played that little sibling game with us to win a special crown from our parents."

"And where at one point, I even won the crown." Spike smiled.

"You were the king." Atticus smiled back.

"The Sib King." Cherry added with a smirk.

Twilight giggled a bit. "Yep, Spike won that fair and square, so Spike, this is your new nephew: Dusk Shine." she then told the dragon.

"Aw... He sure is a handsome little colt..." Spike smiled down at Dusk Shine.

"Yep and as a god, Atticus is entitled to give Dusk Shine a special gift." Discord said.

"Is that okay?" Atticus smiled.

"Of course, Atticus," Twilight smiled back. "You're also like another brother to me, so we would feel honored if you bestow a gift onto Dusk Shine."

"Hmm... Let me see... What to pick? What to pick?" Atticus paused thoughtfully as she came towards the colt. "I'm sure he'll have your intelligence, Twily... As well as Flash's bravery..." He soon thought of the perfect gift to make Dusk Shine the perfect son. 

Dusk Shine slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"As the God/Prince of Strength and honorary uncle, I give you, Dusk Shine, the greatest gifts of intelligence, bravery, and strength." Atticus proclaimed as his horn seemed to glow a special magic beam.

The magic beam grew out a bit before it soon floated in the air before shooting down onto Dusk Shine and where in the future, Dusk Shine would be like his mother, father, and Uncle Atticus.

"So, uh, did that work?" Midnight asked.

"We'll know for sure once your little brother grows up," Atticus smiled. "I'm sorry, but we have to go back home right now."

"Aw, okay." Midnight smiled back.

"We'll be sure to visit again sometime soon." Cherry told the others.

* * *

Everybody said their goodbyes as the two families went back to Earth as Felicity was sent back to her dorm room in Auradon Prep where she shared with just Mismagius and Bartok as she didn't have a roommate like most of the other students in her school.

"That was sure an interesting visit." Bartock said.

"Yes, it was, Bartok," Felicity smiled as she pet her bat. "You know what? I decided I don't care what Audrey or Chad or anybody else say about me. I'm perfect just the way I am."

The End


End file.
